YU-GI-OH GX: The Wrath of Viper
by LetItFlow0992
Summary: A 'blender' story where the heroes of Duel Academy are placed in a situation very similar to that of the Enterprise crew in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan but in their continuity. Set five years after the end of the anime series.
1. Prologue

Prologue

In the five years since they had been there, Jaden Yuki and his friends preferred to forget the dimension known as Dark World, a feat which Jaden found most difficult to enact because of his time there as the Supreme King and the bond he now shared with friend turned enemy turned friend again duel spirit Yubel. But it was done, and Dark World only became a distant memory.

Jaden and his friends graduated later in the year, with Jaden himself leaving on a self appointed quest to help potential duellists get in touch with Duel Spirits. The others all went their separate ways. Alexis Rhodes and Jesse Anderson both went to Duel University and became Duel Researchers as a result of their studies. Syrus Truesdale joined his old friend Chumley Huffington as a card designer for Industrial Illusions. Bastion Misawa remained at Duel Academy, working as the school's first ever electrical engineer and power monitor. Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes and Aster Phoenix remained successes on the pro duelling circuit, with Chazz Princeton joining them as their fiercest rookie competitor. Zane later left to study medicine. Blair Flannigan's studies accelerated and she was able to graduate one year early. Tyranno Hassleberry first volunteered for palaeontology work, but ended up working as a pilot for Kaiba Corp. Marcel Bonaparte graduated on year after them and began working as Bastion's apprentice.

Now five years onwards finding the school too quiet without them Dr. Vellian Crowler, along with his co-workers Jean-Louise Bonaparte, Fonda Fontaine and Chancellor Sheppard, decided to arrange a school reunion for them. All but five answered to the invites. Alexis and Jesse had been funded by both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp to undertake a project to study all the duelling dimensions, with Syrus and Chumley also part of the project to observe and design any monsters not yet created for the famous card game.

The fifth person was Jaden. He had not been seen or heard from since he had left, something which had left Alexis concerned and Jesse heavily disgruntled. Alexis was concerned as she had fallen for her happy go lucky close friend in their school years but she never worked up the courage to admit it. For her those feelings did not go away, in fact they grew stronger the more she missed him.

Unbeknownst to Alexis Jaden missed her as well. At first he missed her as much as he had anyone else but over time he began to miss her more than the others. Verbally, he was clueless as to why he was feeling that way. It took an impatient Yubel to finally press the point that he was in love with Alexis.

_So that was it_, he thought at the time. His mind was not really that surprised as it remembered for him all the times he and Alexis had supported each other. His heart however took a leap as a warm fire gently burned in it as he thought of her.

Perhaps he decided now was the time to go back.

He stopped where he was and slung his backpack off of his shoulders.

"Jaden." Yubel spoke from within him. "What are you doing?"

"I should have told her years ago," was all he answered as he zipped the pack open.

"You didn't know what your feelings were then and you still didn't when I told you they were."

"Which is why I need to tell her now, and I'm not gonna hold back."

Yubel appeared beside him, knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're not. I'm always with you," she smiled. "But should you get romantic with her, promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Let me know beforehand so I don't actually have to witness it."

Jaden held back a laugh, knowing what she meant. Ever since they had bonded together, Yubel was privy to every feeling and sensation he had.

"No problem. Ah, there it is," he said as he pulled the Duel Academy communicator out of the pack.

"I haven't turned this on since we left. Hope it still works."

He flicked the power switch to on. The screen lit up with the Duel Academy insignia and then flashed to his account screen. He let out a sigh of relief which was then interrupted by a beep. He looked at the screen. There was a notice now on the screen.

"Oh,- **FOUR HUNDRED AND FORTY SEVEN MESSAGES**?" he screamed in panic.

A sweat droplet appeared on Yubel's forehead as she shrugged.

"That's what happens when you have it turned off for five years."

Jaden stole a glare at her before accessing the messages. The first twenty or so were text messages made on graduation night enquiring to where he was. Majority of the remaining ones, over three hundred and fifty of them, were video messages of Alexis saying she wanted to talk and see him again. Seeing her miserable caused his heart pain.

Then he got to the final message, the invite to the reunion.

Jaden Yuki,

You are hereby invited to a special celebration at Academy Island to reunite with old friends and former schoolmates to converse and frivolate for one week commencing on the thirteenth of September this year. Please RSVP at your quickest convenience.

Sincerely,

Dr. Vellian Crowler

PhD in Duelling

"What do you think, Yubel?" he asked.

"Sounds like a good opportunity to meet up with her again," Yubel mused.

Jaden turned to her in surprise. "Okay, what's going on? You usually get jealous in things like this."

Yubel sighed with impatience as he had brought up a hurtful reminder of their past.

"That's because I was foolish irrational lovesick idiot of a Duel Spirit, Jaden. I thought I was in love with you and I became obsessive to have you return love to me. But when we bonded, I realised you still loved me, but only as a friend. And- I was glad to have even that after what I did to you and your friends."

"I don't get jealous anymore, Jaden, as I now love you as a friend should. Alexis is the one for you, I knew that, you now know that. So trust your feelings and follow your heart. And should you make a mistake I'll be there to help you correct it."

Jaden listened to her talk and wiped away the tears that were emerging from his eyes.

"Thanks Yubel," he said as he typed in the reply to the message. He pressed send.

"There. All set."

"Good, now I can correct your first mistake."

"Huh, what would that be?"

"Simple question, Jaden. Where are we?"

Jaden snapped to attention. He looked to his left and then to his right. All around him and Yubel was an open grassy plain.

"Uhhh-

"Yes, as I thought," Yubel smirked.

"How am I gonna get to Duel Academy if I don't even know where we are? "he yelled out to the sky.

Yubel shook her head. _Lucky for him I do_.

Not to worry, readers, Jaden will reach Academy Island just in time for the reunion, although he might be a little late. I'm still thinking about that since he's usually late for everything except duels and eating.

However whether he will cross paths with Alexis there is in doubt as she had not yet RSVP'd either. Please R&R.


	2. The Assistant Teacher

Chapter 1- The Assistant Teacher

Blair Flannigan awoke from her bed to the beeping incessantly coming from her computer. She turned and looked at the screen. Someone was trying to initiate a video conversation. Grumbling under her breath, she removed her bed sheets off her body, moved her legs from the mattress to the floor, got up and stepped over to her desk. She sat down in her chair and tapped on her keyboard to accept the conversation. The screen flashed to a video screen, which began as black but then changed to reveal a tall young man with spiky blue hair and emerald green eyes dressed in a lab overcoat. The anger she was feeling about her rude awakening went away as she smiled.

"Jesse!" she exclaimed happily.

Jesse Anderson gave her a return grin. "Hey, darlin'. Did I wake you?"

"No," Blair shook her head.

On the screen Jesse's eyebrows raised. He knew the truth.

"So, ready for the big day?"

"You mean the reunion, no not without you."

"No silly. It's your big duel today."

Blair's eyes flew open. _Oh no, it is too_. She slapped her forehead. How could she have forgotten? The duel that would determine if her career would advance. In the year after Jaden and the others had graduated, her capabilities allowed her to finish school one year early and she went to Duel University for two years to become a duelling teacher. Following that she had gotten a job at Duel Academy as an Assistant teacher. She had served in that position for two years now, and was on the verge of being promoted to a full on teacher. The only thing she had to do was prove herself in a duel against one of the teachers.

"Why did it have to be on Reunion Week?" she groaned.

"Maybe because it's listed on the itinerary," Jesse answered, waving a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Jesse, honey. Just because we're engaged doesn't mean you should get smart with me," she warned him.

Jesse chuckled. Blair smiled again. She loved his laugh.

"I wish you would come," she sighed.

The pleasure on Jesse's face fell away as a scowl formed on his lips.

"Blair, you know why."

"Jess, it's been five years and you're still hurting."

"He didn't say goodbye. To me or anyone else."

"You know he's not the 'saying goodbye' type."

Jesse shrugged. "Besides if it was just me, I wouldn't be feeling so bad."

"She's still talking about him?" Blair replied, knowing who he was talking about.

"Yeah. Jaden would have loved this. He would have loved that. Jaden this, Jaden that. And she still tries to call him. He doesn't answer."

"I'll admit it Jess. Alexis shouldn't have left things unresolved. But the fact that she's still holding a candle means a lot."

"I know, if Jaden wasn't so dense-

"What, you mean like you were to my feelings?" she interrupted.

Jesse blushed a deep crimson. "Hey, at least I finally clued in."

"True," Blair nodded.

Jesse changed the conversation back to the duel. "So know who you're going against?"

Shaking her head, Blair replied, "No."

"Well, I know it could go anyway but tradition says it would be the mentor."

"I hope not."

"Oh come on Blair, that blowheart-

"I told you Jess. He's different from how you knew him as a student. He doesn't show it much but he really cares about others."

"So you tell me. I still find it difficult to believe."

Blair smiled again. "Well I have to get ready for the duel. Oh wait. Have you told her he's coming?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, she'll try to make it to see him, if he shows up. None of us can come right now because of the current stage in the project."

"Which dimension are you guys gonna set base at now?"

Jesse held back for a few moments before answering. "Blair, honey. Pegasus and Kaiba want us to observe things in- in Dark World."

Blair froze at the mention of the Duel Monster dimension everyone wanted to forget about.

"Be careful, okay," she said.

"Don't worry. It's only Stage 2. Chumley and Syrus are heading there to set up base. Once we have confirmation that's done, Pegasus says we can take a break and go to Reunion Week."

"But you're not going to, aren't you?"

"No, Blair. I'm sorry. I don't want to face him."

"It's okay," she lied. "Okay, gotta go get ready."

"Okay. Bye darlin'. I love you."

She blew him a kiss. "I love you, Jess."

Jesse smiled as the video message switched off on his side.

Blair leaned back into her chair, remembering how she and Jesse had become a couple. After realising Jaden and Alexis' unresolved feelings towards each other she threw her attentions away from Jaden and looked elsewhere. At first she thought of being with her best friend Marcel Bonaparte. They dated for two months in her final year before deciding they should just remain friends. From there she took focus off of boys and instead worked on her studies to become a duelling teacher.

Then after graduation she went to Duelling University, where she crossed paths with both Jesse and Alexis, who were in the middle of their three year degree to become duelling researchers. The three of them hung out with each other I their spare time, trading old Duel Academy stories and duelling one another.

Being with them again after the space of a year opened her eyes to the changes since they went on separate paths. Alexis always mentioned Jaden casually, indicating how much she missed him. Jesse showed his hurt openly about how Jaden had never said goodbye to him. The change in him concerned her as she always saw him as being just like Jaden. Happy, carefree, always looking for a challenge. She saw none of that in him back then.

Over the course of that year she worked on bringing the old Jesse back, with constant and helpful words of advice from Alexis who had done a similar thing for Jaden after everyone had come back from Dark World. Gradually she got him interested in having fun again and being more joyful in life.

Then came the day he got his duelling attitude back. She invited him over to her dorm for a duel. The competition between them both was fierce and heated, so much that Jesse showed off his spark many times when she dealt him an aggressive move. In the end, Jesse won but he concluded his finishing move with his favourite catchphrase. This made Blair so happy that she leapt across the room and pulled him into a tight embrace. When she realised what she had done she tried to gently pull away but he brought her back close to him. She looked up into his eyes and found the same realisation that she was now feeling. The realisation that they were in love.

The dating soon began, and went on until the end of both their degrees. Remembering how separation had felt when he and the others graduated before her, Blair dreaded being away from Jesse now that she was his girlfriend. Jesse promised her on their last day at the university that he would visit her constantly and video message everyday. Nevertheless she held a heavy heart as she commenced her new job as an Assistant teacher at the Academy and he went alongside Alexis to be Researchers for both Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp.

She soon found no worry as Jesse kept his promises to her, messaging every possible morning that he could find the time on and visiting her once every fortnight or once every month. Every occasion was a glorious romantic day, weekend or week. The visit that occurred last month she remembered the most fondly as she looked at the ring holder placed on the dresser next to her bed. Blair had never been one for rings or any kind of jewellery, so for the space of the past month, only one ring took residence on that holder.

Getting up from the chair, she moved to the dresser and plucked the ring out of the holder and placed it around her finger. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the small circlet of gold with a ruby stripe banded around it. She remembered the day. Jesse had come via Industrial Illusions' new teleporting transporter straight to the Academy. Unfortunately, since it was a test run for the device the coordinates had been placed incorrectly, and Jesse appeared in the Obelisk girls sauna. For that he got a severe ranting from whichever girls had been in there at the time, as well as two separate ones from Crowler and Bonaparte. Then she herself confronted him, wondering what could have possessed him to test the teleport on himself. Jesse blushed again as he explained that the transporter was invented to travel between the duelling dimensions once bases had been set up to accommodate them. Until then, transporting was only possible from the dimension-crossing vessels or from the Regula One satellite, built and stationed in the Void between Dimensions.

She asked him how the transporter got him to Duel Academy then. Jesse explained that Seto Kaiba intended to use the transporter on Earth as a public means of travel. Duel Academy was the test site for that idea.

Blair grumbled then and asked Jesse where he wanted to go. He said he had something to do first.

"What?" she had asked him.

Instead of immediately giving her a verbal answer, Jesse got down on one knee and removed a small red velvet box from his jacket. Blair held her breath as she realised what was happening.

He held the box out to her and said, "Blair Flannigan, you are the most inspiring and awesome woman I have ever met. We started out as friends back in our school days here at the Academy and have become so much more over the years since. Without you I would not be the person I am today, and I wish to thank and be grateful to you for all our lives. Blair, will you marry me?"

He opened the box, revealing the gold and ruby ring softly nestled into the fabric. Her heart thunderously beat against her ribs, letting everything else remain in silence. All her childhood she had looked for love through her crushes. Zane. Jaden. Marcel. And Jesse. Hoping to one day marry her truelove. For her that moment was finally there.

"Yes," she said. "Jess, of course I will."

Smiling, Jesse stood up, removed the ring and gently pressed it around her finger. Then he lifted up her chin so her eyes would look into his.

"My fiancée," he whispered aloud.

"No," she reciprocated. "Your life."

Their lips met.

Blair smile widened as she lightly touched her lip, remembering the first kiss she and Jesse shared as an engaged couple. Then she looked up at the clock and sighed when she realised the time.

"Better get ready," she said to herself.

After all it was not everyday that a chance of promotion and a planned celebration so she could reunite with old friends she had not seen in half a decade occurred on the same day.

So Jesse and Blair are engaged to be married and Blair herself has to step up if she wants to be promoted to a full on teacher. And just who is her opponent for that duel? Any of you like to guess? Please R&R.


	3. Friends Reunite

Chapter 2- Friends Reunite

Blair was not the only former student now to have a job at Duel Academy; Bastion Misawa too was a member of staff as well. Since graduating five years ago he was immediately given a really important job by Chancellor Sheppard, one that equated in responsibility as much as Sheppard's own position. Bastion was given the honour of being the Academy's first ever power engineer and monitor.

However the job was not of the conventional sense, as the new method of electrical power was of Bastion's own invention. Before graduation day he sent off the blueprints of his plans to Kaiba Corp, where he would later learn his proposal had reached the hands of Seto Kaiba himself. Kaiba then contacted Chancellor Sheppard to provide the job and funds for the project to Bastion.

The plan was to draw energy from the Sacred Beast cards and using a complex circuitry in a specially designed power generating station to convert that energy into electrical power to self-run Duel Academy. It took a total of two and a half years and hundreds of thousands of Kaiba Corp's finances for Bastion to finally get it all done. Now three years onward he headed the Power Supervision team which observed the controlling and manipulation of the energy. Bastion knew there were dangers with what he was doing as he knew from experience that the energy of the Sacred Beast cards combined together was virtually limitless; there was always energy that went unconverted and had to be transferred elsewhere as according to his calculations a leak of unconverted card energy in either of the two power chambers that made up the station could prove deadly to anyone who did not wear protective gear.

_As if anyone would be stupid enough not to wear protective gear_, he thought.

Then he remembered Jaden. _Except him_.

"Mr. Misawa?""

"Hmm," he turned to see Marcel and Amundsen his two deputies of the team running towards him."

"What is it, boys?"

"Hah!" Marcel whooped. "Told you he'd forget, mon ami."

"Forget what?" Bastion asked in a puzzled tone.

"Mr. Misawa," Amundsen answered. "Today's the first day of your Reunion Week. Everyone who's coming is arriving at the dock in ten minutes."

_Reunion Week? Oh no!_

He looked at his wristwatch to double check. They were right.

"Great Scott! Is that the time? Arrgh! I'm supposed to be giving the guided tour of the station after Blair's duel and the special party!"

"Bastion, relax," Marcel raised his voice. "Amundsen and I will get everything set up for the tour here. You just head own to the dock and relive old times with our friends."

Bastion exhaled with relief. "Thank you, Marcel. What would I do without you?"

"Be missing everything in the world outside?" Marcel joked.

Bastion nodded. "Probably."

Leaving everything to Marcel and Amundsen, Bastion raced down to the docks. As he got within view he could already see the boat arriving.

_Thank God I'm not late. I almost did a Jaden_.

Panting he finally reached the dock as the boar moored in. He watched the ramp come down onto the concrete jetty and as his fellow former students walked across it. His eyes began looking for familiar faces, hoping to recognise old friends.

"Hey Bastion," he heard a voice call from behind.

He turned to see Blair coming to the dock as well, stopping only when she reached his side.

"Hello Blair, coming to see everyone?"

"They're my friends too Bastion."

"Is this the only welcoming committee for the greatest student Duel Academy ever had?" a snide voice reached them.

"Hello Chazz," both Bastion and Blair muttered.

Chazz Princeton perhaps the most obnoxious student Duel Academy ever had had descended the gangplank, still wearing his black trench coat around him.

"Hah, made you look," Chazz flashed a brilliant smile as he threw that trench coat off, revealing a sharp business suit underneath, the quality of which made Bastion and Blair's jaws drop.

"You two are looking at the new CEO of Princeton Incorporated."

"What about your brothers?" Bastion asked.

"Let's just say a friend volunteered to help with my hostile takeover as long as I let him buy out the company."

"Let me guess, Kaiba Corp?" Blair spoke, remembering how often the elder Princeton brothers were at loggerheads with the famous Seto Kaiba.

"Yep, best decision ever made. We invested in the transporters straight away; we're gonna get the mother lode."

"Oh, and what mother lode may that be, Private Chazz?" a cocky sounding Texan accent drawled.

"Hassleberry!" the other three turned.

Tyranno Hassleberry jumped of the boat deck and landed cleanly on the dock.

"Ta da! The one and only!"

"And I thought Chazz was the showoff," Blair muttered to herself.

"Excuse me! I'm the only showoff around here, Ms. Blair Flannigan," a young man with long brown hair and dashing good looks appeared from nowhere behind Chazz.

Chazz jumped and twisted around in a fright.

"Hello Atticus," Bastion acknowledged.

"Hey Bastion. My sis on holiday yet?"

Blair remembering what Jesse had told her earlier cut in. "She'll try to. Jess told me their project is at a very delicate stage right now."

"Don't tell me," Atticus waved his hand. "Setting up base in another dimension."

"This one hit's a little closer to home. It's Dark World."

As she expected everyone around her froze at the mention of the place they all wanted to forget. But it was cut quickly when Chazz turned around, realising that there were two people he had seen on the boat that had yet to come off.

"Where are Aster and Sartorius?"

Hassleberry grumbled. "Knowing Sartorius, he's probably doing one last check on his psychic cards."

Indeed in his cabin Sartorius was doing exactly that. Not a good fortune, not a good fortune at all, he thought as he examined the three cards before him on the table. One in particular plagued his mind. The Lightning Struck Tower; sudden and imminent death. In all his time as a psychic he had never once drawn that card, which worried him completely. The other two cards were perfectly normal, one of them being a sign of happiness. Entwined Hearts face up meant that two people destined to be together were about to reunite. The last card was Multi-Encounter, which meant that Entwined Hearts would occur multiple times in the near future.

_But so will the Lightning Struck tower_, he thought.

"Hey Sartorius!" Aster knocked on his cabin door. "We're at Academy Island."

Sartorius looked up from the cards. "Coming, "he called out.

But he looked back down at the three cards. His eyes tightened in fear as he gazed at the Lightning Struck Tower. He did not like this one bit.

Blair, Bastion, Hassleberry and Chazz waited for Aster and Sartorius to show. Blair checked her wristwatch. It was nearly half an hour to her duel.

"So Hassleberry, how's bone digging going?" Bastion asked.

"Huh? Oh, I gave that up four years ago. There's pretty much nothing left _to _dig up."

"So then what?" Chazz blinked.

"I'm a pilot now, and I'm working at Kaiba Corp. I've just been enlisted as a member of the project between them and Industrial Illusions."

Blair blinked this time. "Another friend working on this I.I. and K.C. project? What are the chances?"

"Stronger than you think," Bastion answered. "Mr. Pegasus told me my power idea for the Academy ended up being the foundation of the project. He said without it he and Mr. Kaiba could not have gotten it off the ground."

"Hey guys!"

They turned to see Aster coming down the gangplank with Sartorius in tow. Blair noticed the worried look on the psychic's face.

"Hey Aster! Sartorius!" Hassleberry and Atticus both replied.

"Any sign of Jaden?" the pro duellist asked. "I couldn't find him on the boat."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Guess that means the sarge is a no-show," Hassleberry muttered.

"Nuh!" Chazz snorted. "He's probably running late as usual."

"But there was only one boat, Chazz," Atticus pointed out.

"Wait!" Bastion put up his hands. He had noticed one other absence on the boat. "Where's Zane?"

Everybody looked back at the boat. The gangplank was already being pulled back aboard by the crew.

"Ah, excuse me," Aster called up to them.

"Yeah?" one of the shipmen asked.

"There's someone who hasn't got off yet. A Doctor Zane Truesdale."

The shipman looked at the passenger manifest. "Let's see. Truesdale. Ah, aha, ah, ah yeah here it is. Says here he'll be coming here by private plane."

"Private plane? Why?"

"According to the manifest, he was waiting back for the only absentee. A Jaden Yuki. Said he expected Mr. Yuki to be running late."

"Ugh! Where would the slacker get without us," Chazz groaned.

Nobody bothered to answer him.

"Thank you," Aster replied to the shipman.

"Well, that answers that," Bastion spoke. "I guess that means we head to the first thing on the Reunion itinerary. Blair's promotion duel."

"It's only a promotion duel if she wins or puts up a good enough fight, Bastion," Chazz replied.

"Well, if I was up against you Chazz, I'd trounce you easily," Blair slyly remarked.

For once Chazz did not take the bait. "You would've if it was five years ago, but I've been getting better."

"So have I."

Bastion moaned. "Can we just get to the arena and see who her surprise duellist is?"

"I can predict it for you," Sartorius perked up, hoping to be able to forget his previous reading.

Blair nodded. "Go ahead."

Sartorius handed her his deck of tarot cards. "Shuffle."

Blair shuffled the deck and handed it back to him. Sartorius moved the top five cards to his hand.

"Now choose two cards for me to discard."

"The first on the left and the second on the right."

Sartorius removed those cards and looked at the remaining ones.

"Hmm, Hidden Heart of Gold. Your opponent hardly ever shows his true feelings to anyone. Then the Wise Mentor; your opponent is either a teacher or a close confidante. And then there's Mysterious Fortune. Something is going to happen to your opponent in his or her future. I need to draw another card to determine that."

He pulled another card from his deck. His eyes widened. "It's the duel card Final Fusion."

"What does that mean?" Hassleberry asked.

"One of two things. It means your opponent either has this card in his or her possession or is destined to do something similar to the card's function."

"Well, that's a lotta help," Hassleberry exclaimed sarcastically. "A teacher or a close confidanta or whatever. That could be any teacher in this school. Same goes for that Hidden Heart of Gold. And that Mystery Fortune and Final Fusion, no help there either."

"Hassleberry, enough!" Blair shouted. "Don't knock back Sartorius' ability. He doesn't mock yours!"

Hassleberry scratched his head. "Sorry, private."

"It's fine," Sartorius sighed. "Sometimes I'm glad not to know the truth behind my predictions, or that I am proven wrong."

"Okay, Chazz announced. "Everybody's off the boat. Zane and Jaden are coming later by plane. Blair's duel is now in twenty minutes of starting. To the arena!"

Everyone nodded and began running towards the campus.

Chazz, Bastion, Hassleberry, Atticus, Aster and Sartorius entered the VIP box of the duelling arena. Chancellor Sheppard arose from his usual seat to greet them.

"Hello graduates!" he boomed. "Life outside school treating you okay?"

"A little."

"You know I'm doing fine, sir. I work here."

"As best as can be, Chance."

"Music's fine. Duelling's fine. And so am I."

"Ditto for me as well, except the music."

"Bad morning, Chancellor, but otherwise fine."

"Good," Sheppard replied.

Everyone watched as Blair entered the arena and took her place on one side of the field. Sheppard spoke into the microphone.

"Good morning, Ms. Flannigan. Ready for this?"

Blair brought a thumbs up. "You bet, sir."

Sheppard smiled. "Then good luck and meet your opponent. And here he is," he motioned to the other side of the field. "Doctor Vellian Crowler!"

Blair turned and indeed found herself facing her mentor across the field. _That's a point for you, Jess. You'll get a big kiss when I see you again_. She smiled and bowed her head. "Respects, mentor."

Crowler grinned. "Don't be formal, Blair. This is a duel. Emotions run high when people friendly to each other have to face off."

Above in the VIP box Chazz looked down at the field nonplussed. "Okay, I get the Wise Mentor, but Hidden Heart of Gold? Come on."

"Chazz," Bastion spoke. "Crowler does care, you know?"

The CEO of Princeton Inc. shrugged. "Point taken, but Final Fusion? Last I looked, Crowler does not have that card in his deck."

No one had an answer for him.

"So my assistant teacher, are you ready to ascend or remain on your current level?" Crowler asked.

"Ascend, of course!" Blair declared.

"DUEL!"

**Okay everyone, Crowler is indeed Blair's opponent in a duel that will decide whether or not she will be promoted to a full teacher. Congratulations to those that guessed right. Everyone scheduled to arrive at Academy Island for Reunion Week has done so, with the exception of Jaden and Zane. Didn't I make Zane a good friend by hanging back for our favourite GX duellist? I will have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R.**


	4. Teacher or Assistant

**Welcome back to The Wrath of Viper, readers. In this chapter, we will see Blair be tested in a duel to determine whether she will be promoted as a teacher. Before you ask, yes, this duel will feature some cards of my own invention. In this timeline, it's been five years since the end of the anime, and the characters would have undoubtedly added some new cards to their decks. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 3- Teacher or Assistant

"DUEL!" Blair and Crowler both declared.

The two were then dealt their first hands.

"Since I am a gentleman, I'll let the lady go first."

"Thank you," Blair said as she looked at the six cards in her hand. She froze. _Gods, this was not a good draw_. The cards were Jar of Greed, Cupid Kiss, Scapegoat, Happy Marriage, Defence Maiden and Mystic Revolution. Not a single one of them was a monster, or a trap card she could use right now. _Better play defensively_.

"I activate the spell card Scapegoat, which allows me to Special Summon 4 Sheep tokens to the field in Defence mode."

Four sheep appeared in the monsters are of her side of the field. ATK/0 DEF/0

"I then lay one card face down and call it a turn."

Crowler looked at his student's strategy. _Hmmm, she's playing a defence. On her first turn. Meaning she doesn't have a monster in her hand yet. But the facedown could be a trap_. He looked at his hand. He had Ancient Gear Beast, Crazy Summoning Gear, Ancient Gear Castle, Desperado Battle, Statue of the Wicked and The Trojan Horse. _Two monsters, one of which I cannot summon without another_.

"Very well, Ms. Flannigan. I summon The Trojan Horse in Attack mode."

On his side of the field a doppelganger of the wooden horse of ancient myth appeared. ATK/1600 DEF/1200

"But I won't attack," he announced.

"You won't?" Blair asked in surprise.

"No, but I will place two cards facedown and end my turn."

_That was weird_, Blair thought. _He could have destroyed one of my tokens with that monster He probably thinks my facedown is a trap._ _Let's let him keep thinking that_.

"I draw," she declared, doing so and revealing to her self the Stray Lambs card.

_Darn, I won't be able to use this. All but one of my monster spaces are being used up by my sheep. Is that why Crowler did not attack?_

"I end my turn.

_Hmph. She drew a card but she can't use it. Nor did she activate that facedown. Hmm. Might not be a trap after all. Let's just see_.

"My draw," he said. He pulled out Magnet Circle Level 2.5 and smirked.

"I activate from my hand the spell card Magnet Circle Level 2.5. Tell me my student, what does this card do?"

"It allows you to Special Summon one Level 2 or lower machine type monster from your hand or deck," Blair begrudgingly replied.

"Yes, which will make you wish I had the normal Level 2 version instead, which indicates the monster has to be in my hand."

"You didn't?" Blair groaned.

"No. I Special Summon Ancient Gear in Attack mode."

His chosen monster appeared on the field next to the Trojan Horse. ATK/100 DEF/800

"And let's not forget Ancient Gear's special ability. I can Special Summon another one."

Another Ancient Gear appeared next to the first. ATK/100 DEF/800

_Now we will see if her facedown is a trap_. "First Ancient Gear, attack the Sheep token on the far right."

Ancient Gear shattered the token. Blair did not activate her facedown. Crowler grinned. _It's not a trap_.

"Second Ancient Gear, destroy another of her Sheep tokens!"

Blair was forced to watch as a second Sheep token was shattered into nothing.

"You finished?" she exclaimed.

"Not quite," Crowler smirked. "A question. What does this trap do?"

"What trap?"

"This one. I activate my facedown Desperado Battle."

Blair answered him. "You can only activate it on your own Battle Phase. Selecting one monster on your side of the field, you can have that monster attack twice but to do so costs that monster one thousand Attack points, all just for this turn."

"High marks," Crowler congratulated her. "And I choose Trojan Horse."

Trojan Horse's Attack points reduced to 600.

"Now destroy her remaining two Sheep tokens!"

Blair grimaced as the deed was done.

"Now you're defenceless Blair, except for that one facedown. But I'm thinking it's not a trap card. Otherwise you would have used it to protect your tokens. And given the fact that you summoned tokens on your first turn you don't have a monster in your hand yet. But I digress and end my turn."

Blair frowned. _He's right. The card I've got facedown is Jar of Greed. That won't help me much. I need to build up a defence quick._ She drew Outstanding Dog Marron. _Even in attack, Marron won't be able to stand up to the Trojan Horse, but he would take one of the Ancient Gears with him. On the other hand, there's his facedown. Could be a trap and his are nasty_.

"I summon Outstanding Dog Marron in Defence mode. Next I activate the spell card Stray Lambs."

Marron and two Lamb tokens appeared on the field.

"Hold on!" Crowler screeched. "You can't summon a monster once you activate Stray Lambs."

"True, Blair nodded. "Which is why I summoned Marron first."

"Ohh, you found a loophole in your spell card's conditions. Nice work."

"Thank you, mentor. I end my turn."

_Brilliant use of her cards, but still a defence and a weak one at that. _Crowler drew the card Confiscator and added it to his hand. _I don't think I'll need this. I can destroy her defence right here and now_.

"Ancient Gears, destroy the Lamb tokens! Trojan Horse, take Marron out!"

All of Blair's monsters fell under the strong attacks.

"I end my turn."

"Can someone cover my eyes?" Hassleberry screamed up in the VIP box. "I can't take anymore of this."

"Blair keeps building up a defence but Crowler keeps trashing it down," Aster surmised.

"All without the expense of any of their Life Points so far," Bastion added.

"Yeah," Atticus nodded. "Blair needs to change the game a bit, if she wants to win."

"It's not about winning, Atticus. Blair just has to perform a good duel, right Chancellor?"

"Correct, Chazz," Sheppard answered. "And right now she's doing really well with just her defences. But Atticus is also right. Crowler is going to get more aggressive and stop Blair from putting up more defences; if she doesn't alter her strategy, well who knows?"

As part of Marron's special ability, instead of being sent to the graveyard when destroyed, it is shuffled back into her deck. Blair herself was thinking along the same lines as Atticus. She had to step up.

"My move," she declared, drawing Pikeru's Light of Enchantment. _Darn, not good enough_. "I activate my facedown Jar of Greed."

Crowler's eyes narrowed interestingly. "So that was her facedown. No wonder she didn't activate it before now. She was saving it for when it was needed."

Blair drew her card. It was Mystic Egg. _Perfect_.

"I summon Mystic Egg in Defence mode and call it a turn."

Mystic Egg emerged on the field. ATK/0 DEF/0

_Mystic Egg? Damn, that means if I destroy it, it will become one of her Mystic Baby monsters, and with the right combination, she can sacrifice it for one of her more powerful Mystic Monsters. I've got to up the ante before that happens. But I can knock her Life Points for a spin if I deal damage to her right now_.

"One monster for defence? With zero points? Against three attack monsters? For shame, Blair. Ancient Gear, destroy Mystic Egg."

Ancient Gear bashed Mystic Egg into a gooey pulp. Blair did not react as he knew she wouldn't.

"Now my second Ancient Gear and my Trojan Horse, attack Blair directly."

Knowing what she was in for Blair stood fast as Ancient Gear and Trojan Horse charged into her. Her Life Points reduced to 2300.

"Go ahead now, Blair. Summon your Mystic Baby Monster."

"I Special Summon Mystic Baby Scribe from my deck in Attack mode," Blair grunted.

Mystic Baby Scribe appeared on the field in the place of the egg that had allowed it to be there. ATK/900 DEF/1300

"Mystic Baby Scribe?" Chazz asked. "Never heard of that one."

"That's because it was only made last year," Bastion replied.

"Okay, but why it? Why didn't she summon Mystic Baby Dragon? It has way more Attack points than that puny thing."

"Mystic Baby Scribe may be the weakest of its series, but it's the only one of them with a special ability, and a very unique one at that."

"Which is?"

"After being summoned, whether in play on the field or in the graveyard, the other Mystic Baby monsters can be summoned simply by sacrificing Mystic Egg."

Atticus who had been listening to their conversation spoke up. "Okay, but does Crowler know that?"

"My draw!" Blair exclaimed. She drew Partner Change. _Why this card, this only works in a tag team duel_. She added it to her hand anyway and pulled out Mystic Revolution.

"I use the spell card Mystic Revolution to sacrifice Mystic Baby Scribe in order to summon Mystic Scribe."

Mystic Baby Scribe disappeared from the field to the graveyard, and Mystic Scribe appeared in it s place. ATK/2100 DEF/1500

"Does it have the same effect as the baby?" Chazz asked Bastion.

Bastion nodded. "Yes, but if they both end up in her hand after being played, Blair can remove both of them from play to summon one of her mature Mystic Monsters without Mystic Egg or Revolution."

"Unless Blair has something else in mind."

Blair did have something else in mind right now. To attack.

"Mystic Scribe, attack the Ancient Gear!"

Mystic Scribe moved forward and bashed Ancient Gear on the head with one of its scrolls. Crowler cringed as his Life Points were reduced to 1900. Blair now had the lead.

"I lay one card face down and end my turn."

_Grr. Now it will be impossible to Fusion Summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem without that Ancient Gear, unless I get it back from the graveyard._

"My turn!" he shouted. He drew Emes the Infinity, one of his favourite monsters, and smiled. "Oh, Blair. I can assure you right now you're going to lose this duel."

"If I am, Doctor Crowler, I won't be losing that easily."

"We'll see."

_Okay, I won't be able to use Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem now, but you'll do just as well old friend._

"I sacrifice my Ancient Gear and my Trojan Horse in order to summon Emes the Infinity."

Both Ancient Gear and Trojan Horse vanished, with Emes replacing them. ATK/2500 DEF/2000

"Oh no!" Blair shouted.

"Oh yes. Emes, attack her Mystic Scribe."

Emes smashed Mystic Scribe to bits. Bair's Life Points descended to 1900, placing her in a tie with Crowler.

"And of course," Crowler continued. "Emes' special ability, which is, Blair?"

"For every monster it destroys in battle, it gains 700 Attack points."

Crowler clicked his fingers. "Exactly," he said as Emes' attack rose to 3200. "I now end my turn."

"Both Baby and Adult Scribe are in the graveyard," Aster exclaimed.

Bastion announced, "Yes, now Blair just needs to find a way to get them into her hand and remove them from play. And there is no doubt in my mind that she will use them to summon Mystic Dragon. It is her most powerful monster card, but she needs to summon it quickly before Emes gains enough Attack points to overwhelm it."

"If she gets another Mystic Egg, why can't she just use that to summon Mystic Baby Dragon and then-oh, wait!"

"Yes. I said she no longer needs Mystic Egg or Revolution to summon her mature Mystic Monsters. That's the drawback of the Scribe's special ability. They have to be Normal Summoned from now on. Meaning Mystic Dragon has to actually be in Blair's hand as well."

"I draw," Blair spoke. She drew Beckoning Light. _Good_.

"I activate the spell card Beckoning Light, which allows me to bring back any number of Light monsters from my graveyard back to my hand as long as I discard the same amount of cards. So I'll discard Partner Change, and bring back Mystic Egg. I will now play Mystic Egg in Defence mode."

Mystic Egg reappeared on the field. "I end my turn."

For once Crowler could see his student's strategy clearly. Was she waiting for the scribes to return to her hand as well as place Mystic Dragon there as well or was she going to do it the usual way and have Mystic Baby Dragon hatch and find a way of restoring Mystic Revolution to her deck? _After all, it's not compulsory to activate a special ability. W-wait. She has to Normal Summon Mystic Dragon if it's in her hand; she will need two sacrifices to summon it. The Mystic Egg will be another monster_.

"I draw," he shouted, drawing Ancient Gear Soldier. He smiled.

"I summon Ancient Gear Soldier to the field in Attack mode, but he will not be attacking this turn. I have other ideas for him."

Ancient Gear Soldier appeared next to Emes. ATK/1300 DEF/1300

Crowler smirked. _Sure I could have Ancient Gear Soldier attack whatever Mystic Baby Blair plans to replace that egg with, and leave her wide open to Emes' attack, but then again, I want her to fight at her best_.

"Emes, destroy Mystic Egg!"

Emes smashed the egg. In its place Blair summoned Mystic Baby Knight in Defence mode. ATK/1100 DEF/1500

Emes' attack rose to 3900. "I end my turn."

"What?" Chazz exclaimed. "He had her! Ancient Gear Soldier could have taken that egg and Emes would have wiped Blair out!"

Sheppard shook his head. "Duelling is the only place where Crowler's old attitude remains. He likes to play with his opponents when there are no high stakes, giving them openings to battle."

"He didn't give Jaden an opening at the entrance exam," Bastion mentioned.

"That's because back then he didn't want Jaden in Duel Academy you idiot!" Chazz thundered.

"Yes," Sheppard nodded. "He considers this a normal game because here he wants Blair to succeed. He is her mentor after all."

Blair had also realised Crowler could have creamed her. But he had not, he gave her a chance. He was playing with her.

_Well, I'll teach him to take me seriously_.

"My draw," she called and pulled Monster Reincarnation from her deck. She smiled.

"I activate Monster Reincarnation. I send one card to the graveyard to summon Mystic Baby Scribe to my hand. I now summon it to the field in Defence mode."

_Perfect. All I need now is Mystic Scribe back from the graveyard and Mystic Dragon in my hand_.

"I end my turn."

"Blair, are you trying to have your own strategy sunk?" Crowler called seriously across the field.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

He pointed to the Mystic Baby Scribe. "Your Baby Scribe is back on the field. I can destroy it and send it back to your graveyard."

"Oh no!" Blair shouted, realising her sudden mistake.

Crowler nodded, frowning. "I gave you an opening, and you messed up. Do not get overconfident or make an estimate of your opponent's skill. I learned that lesson nearly a decade ago."

Up in the VIP box, everyone could not help but smile. They knew exactly who Crowler had learned that lesson from.

"Now prepare for the consequences. I draw!"

Crowler drew Graceful Charity and added it to his hand. "Emes, attack Mystic Baby Knight. Ancient Gear Soldier, attack Mystic Baby Scribe."

Blair watched in agony as her only chance of summoning Mystic Dragon went up in smoke with her two defence monsters.

"I end my turn."

"I don't know whether to call that cruel or just," Sartorius commented.

"It's both," Sheppard answered him. "Crowler really wants her to succeed so he is very disappointed that Blair has made a huge mistake, even when he gave her that opening instead of defeating her outright."

"I see."

The others in the box were not so sure they did.

_Come on Blair, it's not over yet. That's what Jaden would say if he was here. Not over until the last card is played_. She drew the next card from her deck. She smiled, no she started laughing.

Across the field Crowler grinned. _Finally_, he thought.

"What's so funny, Blair?" he asked.

"Mentor, it's true. Mystic Dragon may be my most powerful monster, but it is certainly not my best."

"Oh, do tell."

Blair laughed again. "You're in trouble now. I almost had Jaden with this card once."

Bastion's eyes widened, recalling the story when Syrus had told him. "Uh-oh. Not that one."

"Crowler's in for it," Chazz remembered losing one of his duels with Blair because of that particular card.

Blair confirmed their fears. "I summon Maiden in Love to the field in Attack mode."

Maiden in Love appeared on the field. ATK/400 DEF/300

"I end my turn."

"That card?" Crowler asked.

_Maiden in Love cannot be destroyed in battle, only by spell or trap effects. Mine are useless. _"Fine. I draw."

The card he drew was his second Statue of the Wicked. He placed it and Confiscator facedown next to the only other spell or trap card on his side of the field, his first Statue of the Wicked. _Now if only Blair makes the mistake of destroying them both_.

"I end my turn."

Blair took her next turn and drew from her deck. The card she drew was Token Thanksgiving. _Too bad both my token sets are already gone, I could have used this then_.

"Maiden in Love, attack Emes the Infinity," she commanded.

Maiden in Love sprinted forward, hugged Emes and gave him a kiss. Emes blushed, not knowing a Maiden Counter had been placed on him.

Crowler slapped his forehead. "Emes, stop it. You are in battle, not in love!"

"I end my turn," Blair shrugged.

Crowler looked at his student with renewed admiration. _Now that's better, which means I have to be_. He drew, getting Ancient Gear Factory in his hand.

"I play the spell card Ancient Gear Factory. I select one Ancient Gear monster in my hand and show it to my opponent."

He chose the card, turned it in his hand and showed it to Blair. It was Ancient Gear Beast.

"Now to summon it, I have to remove any Ancient Gear cards whose level totals must equal to double the Beast's total from play. Therefore, I remove Ancient Gear Golem and my second Ancient Gear Soldier from play. Arise, Ancient Gear Beast!"

The Ancient Gear Beast joined the ranks of Emes and the first Ancient Gear Soldier on the field. ATK/2000 DEF/2000

"But he will not attack you as I know it would be a waste of time with your Maiden in Love on the field. I end my turn."

"Only drawing out the inevitable, mentor," Blair called out as she drew for her turn. The card was Mystic Baby Magician. She added it to her hand and removed another from it.

"I play the Continuous trap, Defence Maiden. As long as I control a faceup Maiden in Love. Your monsters must always select it as an attack target."

Crowler growled as he realised that Blair really had made attacking Maiden in Love near-inevitable.

"But before it forces you to do anything, I will have Maiden in Love attack Ancient Gear Beast."

Maiden in Love again sprinted forward, hugged Ancient Gear Beast, and kissed it. Ancient Gear Beast purred unnaturally as his Maiden Counter was given to him.

"Ancient Gear Beast, this is not a fairy tale. Beasts don't fall in love!"

"Yours does!" Blair giggled. "I end my turn."

"That's it, young lady!" Crowler shouted. "You cannot seduce my machines!"

He drew his second Ancient Gear Golem card and added it to his hand.

"I play the spell card Graceful Charity. I draw three cards, then I must discard two."

He pulled out the three cards and looked at them. They were Ancient Gear Tank, Polymerisation and Ancient Gear Engineer. The choice was easy; he discarded the latter two to the graveyard.

"I play the Equip spell Ancient Gear Tank and attach it to my Ancient Gear Soldier, giving him a power boost of 600 Attack points."

Ancient Gear Soldier boarded the tank and its attack rose to 1900.

"Your Defence Maiden is still in play so I will not attack. I end my turn."

Blair shook her head. "If you won't attack, mentor, then I will. But first I draw." She drew Mystic Egg and remembered Mystic Baby Scribe's special ability.

"I summon Mystic Egg to the field in Defence mode, but it's not staying long. Thanks to Baby Mystic Scribe's special ability, I can simply sacrifice it for a Baby Mystic monster in my hand, and that monster is Mystic Baby Magician!"

Mystic Egg vanished and was replace by Mystic Baby Magician. ATK/1000 DEF/1400

"Then I play the Equip spell Cupid Kiss and attach it to Mystic Baby Magician. You know what's coming, mentor, so I'll give you an opening. I skip my Battle Phase and end my turn."

Crowler frowned as he drew his next card. It was the trap Damage Condenser. He laid it facedown and ended his turn.

"That's it, mentor?" she asked.

"That's it," Crowler grumbled.

"My move then," Blair declared as she drew out Mystic Baby Dragon. _Perfect, now I need my last Mystic Egg_.

"Maiden in Love, attack Ancient Gear Soldier."

Maiden in Love leaped up on to the Ancient Gear Tank and gave Ancient Gear Soldier a kiss.

"Aren't you the cute one?" she asked.

Ancient Gear Soldier blushed. "Umm, uh, yeah."

Crowler growled again as he watched Maiden in Love run back to Blair's side of the field.

Blair herself smiled. The next attack was going to be a gamble, but it had to be done.

"Mystic Baby Magician, attack Ancient Gear Soldier," she ordered.

"What, you will lose it?" Crowler roared.

"Yep, I'll lose my magician but you'll lose something as well."

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone in the arena watched as Mystic Baby Magician took on Ancient Gear Soldier. Mystic Baby Magician shattered upon impact. Blair's Life Points reduced down to 1000.

"What was that about, Blair!"

"Simple, Doctor Crowler. Baby Magician's sacrifice allowed Cupid Kiss to strike your Ancient Gear Soldier."

Crowler blinked. "Meaning what?"

"Here it comes!" Bastion said.

"Here we go!" Chazz groaned.

Blair laughed. "Just watch. Maiden in Love."

At her position on the field, Maiden in Love held her arms open wide as if expecting an embrace.

"Soldier boy!" she cooed loudly.

Ancient Gear Soldier's black eyeless sockets turned into bright pink love hearts.

"I'm coming, darling."

Crowler rounded on it. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ancient Gear Soldier blushed. "Sorry, sir. Love conquers all. This metal man is changing sides."

"WHAAT? You are a machine. Machines don't fall in love!"

"Apologies sir, but as of now I am discharged from your services!" Ancient Gear Soldier stated as he drove the tank over to join Maiden in Love. When he reached her, the two began smothering each other with kisses.

"I'll have you court martialled for this!" Crowler yelled.

"Lucky son of a gun," Emes muttered.

"Yeah," Ancient Gear Beast agreed. "Why couldn't that little magician have died taking us on?"

"Shut up!" Crowler shouted at them.

Blair giggled. "I end my turn."

_Grrr. This is embarrassing! I should never have given her that opening and let her try again another time. Still, I'm impressed at her comeback. Now we're both at an impasse, unable to do damage to each other. As strong as my Ancient Gear Soldier can be for her, it's not strong enough to take on Emes or Ancient Gear Beast. And because of her Defence Maiden in play, I cannot attack another monster besides Maiden in Love, and Maiden in Love is indestructible in battle._

_Of course I could use Ancient Gear Beast's special ability to cancel the Defence Maiden for this turn and destroy that Ancient Gear Soldier for his treachery. But that would only deal 100 points damage to Blair and the impasse would still go on. I need something more destructive_.

"My draw," he said in a calm tone. He saw the card he drew and smiled.

"Uh oh!" Atticus groaned.

Chazz nodded. "He smiled."

"Not a good thing," Sheppard, Aster, Sartorius, Bastion and Hassleberry all chimed in.

"One question, Blair," Crowler asked. "What is it Jaden Yuki always says when a duel doesn't seem to be going his way?"

Blair answered instinctively. "It's not over until the last card is played."

"As usual with duelling, he's right. This is the last move of the game," Crowler sated.

"Are you sure you're not being overconfident this time?" Blair asked.

"Sorry, no. I activate the spell card Heavy Storm. Final question: its function."

"It destroys all Spell and Trap cards on the field! No!"

On Crowler's side of the field his three facedown cards shattered. Blair watched as her Defence Maiden and Ancient Gear Tank shattered. Crowler cringed as destroying the Ancient Gear Tank cost him 600 Life Points, reducing him down to 1300.

"You were good, Blair," Crowler congratulated her. "You made a mistake but you came back in great strength. But now, this duel ends."

"Emes, attack that traitorous Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Emes got over his Maiden Counter and approached Ancient Gear Soldier slowly.

"Now wait a minute, Emes, old friend. Can't we discuss this?"

Emes looked at him darkly and brought his attack up.

"My love!" Maiden in Love screamed.

"Forgive me darling Maiden," Ancient Gear Soldier turned to her sadly.

"Die traitor!" Emes yelled as he brought his attack down, slashing through Ancient Gear Soldier. Ancient Gear Soldier splintered and fell apart.

"No!" Maiden in Love screamed.

Blair felt swamped as her Life Points were reduced to zero. The duel was over.

Everyone who was in the VIP box came down to the arena floor to congratulate both Blair and Crowler for a really great duel.

"Good work, Blair. You too Doc," Hassleberry said as he hugged Blair.

"Yeah you two did great," Atticus gave them two thumbs up.

"Could have been better, but it was okay," Chazz surmised.

"One mistake, Blair. It happens," Bastion comforted her.

"Yeah, made some mistakes in my duels. Still do at times," Aster smiled.

"Yeah, I should know," Sartorius retorted. "I was embarrassed by them all."

"Hey!"

"Anyway," Sheppard said. "Good duelling. I'll send the video to the judges, Blair, and we'll see how things go, but if you want my opinion, they will promote you hands down.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Blair replied as she turned to watch Crowler being congratulated by Bonaparte and Ms. Fontaine who had arrived to see the last moments of the duel. "I just wish Doctor Crowler wasn't so aggressive in his duels. He's different then."

A voice spoke up. "True, Doctor Crowler's got better as a person but how he acts at duels, that's how he gets his game on!"

Everyone recognised the voice as soon as he spoke. It was a voice they had not heard in nearly five long years. They all turned towards the entrance to the arena and found him standing there arms crossed against his chest, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling in the light, with a warm goofy but cool smile plastered across his face.

"JADEN!"

**First things first, JADEN'S BACK! YAAY! Other things, yeah I know, Blair lost. But as Chancellor Sheppard said, the judges decide whether she can become a teacher from her performance, not because she won. So it's their decision (yeah, yeah and mine). Additionally, you may have noticed I gave a lot of the audience dialogue to Atticus, Chazz, Aster, Sartorius and Sheppard. That would be because they don't have much to do with the rest of the story, so I thought to give them as much appearances as possible before I really get this story underway. Yeah, yeah, I know I gave Bastion a chunk of the dialogue too; I thought he would be the best character of the ones in the VIP box to explain the various strategies that could have been taken as well as the uses of card effects, okay?**

**Please R&R.**


	5. A Special Day

**Welcome readers to the latest addition to The Wrath of Viper. Before it begins, I would like to apologise to all of you who have been reading this from the start for taking so long with this chapter. Two afflictions of writers block, an idea for another fan fiction which I had to write on paper so I could get back to this, and creating character and plot summaries for another novel as well etc. I'M SORRY.**

**SpartanDog1, in your review, you requested that I change what Jaden is wearing from his school clothes to something different. Normally in my writing, I like to leave what my characters are wearing to the imagination of my readers unless it symbolises a part of character development or central to the plot. ie Jesse in a lab overcoat because of his job as a Duelling Researcher (The Assistant Teacher); Chazz in a business suit as he is now in charge of his brothers' company (Friends Reunite). However, for you, I decided to make an exception.**

**So here it is…**

Chapter 4- A Special Day

"JADEN!"

Jaden uncrossed his arms and he walked over to his old school friends and former teachers. "Hey guys, how've you been doing?"

Hassleberry was the first to speak up. "Great, sarge. Went for the bone digging, but it just wasn't working. So I've got a job as a pilot instead."

"A pilot? Good for you, Hassleberry."

Aster went next. "Still doing good at the pros, Jaden. How come I haven't seen you there?"

"Been busy. I've been helping others see their duel spirits."

"Threw my brothers out of the business, slacker," Chazz boasted.

"Great, Chazz. Knew you could do it. How's the fortune telling going, Sartorius?"

Preferring not to speak of his recent experience back on the boat, Sartorius chose to lie. "Heh, same everyday fortunes, Jaden."

Jaden smiled at this. "Good. We could use some normal in our lives."

"Not me, Jaden," Atticus grinned while thumbing at himself. "I still live on the wild side. Concerts here, fan girls there."

"But it's better than Nightshroud?" Bastion made a point.

"Yeah," Atticus replied quietly. "I guess the music world is normal compared to that."

_Yeah, it is_, Jaden thought, remembering a very similar problem he once shared with Atticus about alternate personalities.

"What about you, Bastion? Blair? Anything special happen besides this duel?"

Bastion shrugged. "Just me, my pet project and my equations."

"They all over the walls again?"

"Yes," Bastion chuckled.

Blair stepped forward and showed Jaden her hand. "Guess what, Jaden?"

Jaden looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was holding her hand out like that. The he saw the ring on her finger.

"Whoa! You're getting married, Blair? Who's the lucky guy- no wait, let me guess. Marcel."

Blair giggled. "We dated for a month, so no."

Jaden looked at his friends, thinking that her fiancée was among them. They gave him no clue.

_Yubel_, he whispered in his mind.

It took his companion only a minute to sift through their emotions.

_It's none of them Jaden, although Sartorius is hiding something_.

Chazz's eyes narrowed as he clicked on what Jaden was doing.

"Asking for help is cheating, slacker," he said sharply.

Jaden shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

"Come on Jaden. You can figure it out," Blair said sweetly.

Jaden took a closer look at the ring. _Gold. With a ruby stripe around it_.

_Wait- ruby_? His eyes widened. Inside him he could feel Yubel's reaction. She had not been expecting him to be the answer either.

"Jesse?" he said out loud.

Blair dropped her hand to her side and nodded.

"H-how? When?"

"Little over two and a half years," Blair smiled.

Jaden's stunned expression turned into a wide grin. "Okay, where is that sly dog?" he looked around for his friend. "He really pulled that one over my eyes."

Blair's smile softened into a small frown. "He's not here, Jaden, and he's not going to be."

"Why not?"

"Jaden, it's been five years. You didn't say goodbye to him. He's been hurting over that ever since."

Hearing this Jaden started feeling downcast. "He doesn't want to see me, does he?" he spoke his feelings.

Blair slowly shook her head. "He knows you too well, Jay. He knows everything he'll say will hurt you more than this."

"Maybe I deserve to hear it then, from him and Alexis."

"Actually," Blair smiled again. "Alexis does want to talk to you."

Jaden lifted his head up. "Where is she then?" he asked, noticing that she was not there with the others.

"She's- working for Industrial Illusions. But she'll be here soon."

Instead of bringing about the please reaction she thought she would see, a storm brewed in his eyes.

"Please tell me," he said in a monotone, "that she is not with that project in the duelling dimensions?"

Blair gulped but nodded. Everyone tensed, expecting Yubel's eyes to show up instead of his. Sheppard chose to act by bringing something up about Jaden he had only just noticed.

"Jaden m'boy? How come you're not wearing your school blazer?"

The anger Jaden was displaying calmed slowly. Everyone else who had heard Sheppard's question but did not quite understand it looked at Jaden and their mouths fell open. He was indeed not wearing his old Slifer Red blazer at all, or even his old black T-Shirt; instead he was wearing a buttoned up red polyester shirt with pointed collar, accompanied by a pair of belted long black jeans and cream white sports shoes.

Chazz was the first to verbally react. "Okay, Jaden. When did you change your image?"

Jaden's lips turned into a laidback smile. "Guys, I wasn't going to wear the blazer forever once we were out of school."

"Did- did you throw it away?" Blair asked in surprise, easily recalling how fond Jaden was of it.

"No! I sent it to my parents! They're keeping it safe for me!"

Everyone let out a breath of relief, glad that Jaden had not changed too much and that Yubel did not come to the surface. Had that happened they had no doubt they would have been greeted with terrible memories.

"Anyway, she's in the duelling dimensions?" he asked with worry.

"On the Regula satellite in the Void. S he doesn't travel to the actual dimensions," Blair answered, intentionally leaving out that two of their other friends did.

Jaden nodded. "Okay, okay. As long as she doesn't go to-

_Jaden, they are_, Yubel rushed into his mind. He looked at Blair.

"They're exploring Dark World!"

Everyone flinched, except for Blair. "Alexis isn't. And neither is Jesse. They're both remaining on Regula safe and sound."

_There's something she's not saying, Jaden_.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Blair held her breath. _Never try to hide anything from a guy who shares his soul with a Duel Spirit_. "They aren't, but-

"Syrus and Chumley are," a voice from behind Jaden finished for her.

Jaden turned on the spot. Zane Truesdale walked into the arena with his usual solemn expression on his face.

"Hey Zane!" everybody chorused.

"Hello everybody."

"Sy? Chumley?" Jaden spoke dully. "They're just going there?"

"Jaden," Zane spoke. "We've put it behind us enough. I'll admit it, for you it would be harder to shake off."

Jaden looked weakly and tiredly at Zane. "I know, Zane. I did too. At least I thought I did. I guess I just don't want another adventure."

Everyone, even Zane, felt surprise at this confession. Jaden, the young man they had known in their student years who always accepted a challenge with childlike eagerness and dove straight into danger to save a friend with fierce determination, had said that he did not want any more.

"Sarge, are you feeling okay?" Hassleberry asked in concern, morbidly wondering if Jaden was sick.

His former roommate turned wistfully toward him. "I'm fine, Hassleberry. But after eight years of saving the world and adventuring, I just want a normal life from now on. I'm tired out."

He looked around after speaking and saw the reaction he had expected to see. They were all stunned to have heard that from him.

_What do they know_, he asked himself and Yubel, _they've had normal for five years_.

_You're right, Jaden. They're just surprised to hear you saying it. And I have to admit it, so am I_.

_I know, Yubel_. _I just want to have one time here without trouble from anything_.

He spoke up with a small smile. "Don't look at me like that, guys. You've been studying and having jobs for the past five years, without having to bring your duelling decks to stop someone or something. I've been travelling all the world that time, with only a few breaks here and there. I'm exhausted, worn out. So I just want some normal times here."

Crowler who had not spoken a word or made a move coughed. "Well then, may I suggest we move on to the next occasion on the itinerary?" he asked.

"Good idea, Dr. Crowler," Sheppard boomed. "Which I recall is escorting our reunion guests here to their accommodations for the week."

"Oui, chancellor," Professor Bonaparte piped up.

"Very well then," Sheppard clapped his hands together. "To the Obelisk dorms."

"Obelisk?" Hassleberry shouted. "But what about Ra or Slifer?"

Fonda Fontaine tsked. "You are here as special guests, so you get to stay in the top quality dorms. Besides, Slifer's full up anyway."

Bastion nodded. "And Ra's not much better in vacancies," he added.

"Why's that?" Aster asked. The pro duellist knew that Obelisk Blue was the highest of the three student ranks and was surprised that it would be the most vacant.

"Well ahem," Sheppard answered/ Slifer's been pretty popular thanks to Jaden being well known for the past five years. And entrants looked the rest of you up and found you basically supported the Slifer rank, despite being in the higher two dorms. And it got out about Obelisk's prejudice to the Slifers. There have been so many Slifer entrants that we had no choice but to automatically promote a number of them to Ra, but only a select few want to get into Obelisk."

"Yes," Crowler simmered. "The select few are those who are fans of Zane, Alexis or Chazz and know them to have been Obelisks."

"Calm down, Crowler," Fontaine coaxed her colleague. "At least Obelisk hasn't been closed down due to the low numbers."

Jaden turned to the two heads of the Obelisk dorm. "Hey, if anyone says they're closing down Obelisk, just come get me to tell 'em different. I still owe you guys for keeping Slifer open."

"Not necessary, Jaden. I assure you," Crowler waved his hand. "I threatened to resign if that happened."

"Yes," Bastion added. "The students did not want him to go, so they wrote their parents who claimed uproariously to the Board of Founders. Since then it was decreed no dorm of Duel Academy was ever to be torn down."

Jaden smiled. _Good_. _No changes there at least_.

Crowler and Sheppard led the collection of former students to the Obelisk Blue dorm. Along the way it occurred to Jaden that aside from those who were involved in the project, there were a few other absences.

"Hey! What about Jim and Axel? And Mindy and Jasmine?"

Crowler sounded off the names and the reasons why they were not present. "Mr. Cook, and his pet, are unavailable due to the fact they are opening their new nature wildlife park. Mr. Brodie is currently serving in the army and could not get an absence of leave. Mindy, as you call Ms. Cooper, is in the tropics doing a film for Hollywood. As for Mrs. Princeton, I suggest you ask her husband."

Everyone in the group who was not aware of what those four had been doing since graduation all stopped and rounded on the young CEO, their mouths gaping open. Chazz merely shrugged and produced a gold ring from his breast pocket, and tugged it on his finger.

"Jasmine doesn't want to risk travelling here right now. She thinks because of what happened in our student years that the school's cursed."

"Okay, I get that. But risk what?" Jaden asked.

Chazz smirked. "Figure this out, Jaden. She's in her eighth month."

All but Jaden drew a collected breath. Jaden himself as he had still been feeling down now smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, Chazz! Boy or girl?"

Chazz blinked twice. "Well, could be wither. It's twins. But how did you know what I meant?"

"Been travelling for five year, Chazz. You learn a lot."

"Does that include knowing the word fiancée?"

"A fiancée is a person who is engaged to be married," Jaden answered, knowing beforehand once discovering the truth of his feelings for Alexis that someone would ask him that question.

The group walked on again, still conversing with each other until they arrived at Obelisk Blue. They walked inside where Crowler indicated their assigned rooms. Mostly everyone had got a single-sized bedroom; the only exceptions were Zane who would be sharing a twin bedroom with Syrus once his little brother did arrive, and Jaden who received a double bedroom.

_They spared no expense for you Jaden_. Yubel appeared before him smiling.

"I'm not gonna get boastful, Yubel. I just-

"Want to know how Alexis feels. I know. Love, real love, is not an easy track, Jaden. You have to be patient and have courage. And if the end of that path is not one you like, the best thing is to find a different one and go from there. I should have known that."

Jaden smiled. "You know I do forgive you, right?"

"You do, and so have your friends. But they're still afraid of me."

"They're only afraid because their emotions can't differ between you or the Supreme King when I'm getting angry."

Yubel saddened. "The price I have to pay for what I did."

"Hey, you got me," Jaden comforted her.

"I know that. But will Alexis be okay with me, if she does love you?"

Jaden frowned , realising that he did not know the answer. Alexis had told him back in their third school year that she had forgiven Yubel as she had not physically hurt him in Dark World, but he was unsure if she could actually bear Yubel's presence if a relationship could be pursued between the both of them. He thought of lying to her, but he knew she could solve him easily.

"I can't answer that for you Yubel," he said honestly.

"What will you do if she cannot?"

"I'm not going to send you away. But if you do want to leave, the choice is yours."

Yubel smiled softly and moved towards him, gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "If she loves you but does not want me around, I will leave. I've made you unhappy before, and I will not do that again."

Jaden was about to make a reply to that when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" he asked without turning. Hassleberry's voice came through the door. "Sarge. It's time for the party down by the Card Shack. Everyone's meeting in the common room."

"'Kay, Hassleberry. Be right there."

Jaden turned back to Yubel. "Okay, you're right. You've made me unhappy before, but that was because you wanted to be the only person close to me. You didn't want anyone else to have me."

The he smiled. "But since we merged, you've always sought to make up for the pain you caused. And now you're telling me you're willing to leave if it allows me to be happy. You've changed, Yubel."

"Thanks," his spirit friend spoke softly.

"And you know what?"

"What?"

"It really makes me hope you get to stay."

Yubel smiled and moved her hands downward to embrace Jaden in a warm hug. Jaden returned the gesture, hoping deeply that if Alexis really did love him ten she would also accept having Yubel around. The hug broke gently.

"Come on," Yubel said. "The others are waiting for you."

"For us," Jaden corrected her, or so he believed as Yubel had sensed a slight feeling of deception from the others ever since the party was spoken aloud to her and Jaden.

"For us to come, yes. But the wait is for you alone," she retorted.

"What do you mean?"

Yubel's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she started to disappear. "You should really check a calendar from time to time, Jaden. Maybe time wouldn't pass too fast for you then."

Jaden blinked as he watched her vanish. What did she mean by that? Mentally, he recalled reading the reunion invite. The date said, the date said the-

The thirteenth of September!

"Ah!" he groaned, slapping his hand to his forehead. How could he have forgotten? Simple. He didn't want to be reminded of it. Why did it have to be today? Why couldn't it have started tomorrow instead?

Since no one answered for him, all he could do was shrug and head back out of the room to join the others.

The moment she disappeared back into Jaden's soul, Yubel's smile faded from her lips. She did not know how much longer she could keep this up. _Oh Jaden, _she thought privately, _can you really handle me leaving you whether Alexis loves you or not_. _I don't want to make you unhappy, but staying with you for much longer will hurt the one my heart now belongs to._

_I know she loves you, but the question to ask is if she feels she can commit herself to an ongoing relationship with you. I hope she does, so then we can both be happy_.

"Everyone all set?" Crowler called out as Jaden arrived in the common room.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler," they all spoke as if they had never left his classroom.

Crowler showed a rare genuine smile and turned from their view. "Very well then. Ms. Flannigan on my left; Bonaparte on my right. Ms. Fontaine and Mr. Misawa, with the guests."

His four fellow staff members followed his instructions and took their places. Bastion chose to stand next to Jaden, while Fontaine stood between Sartorius and Aster. Crowler checked over his shoulder. Pleased, he looked forward again. "On we go!"

_This is perfect_, he mused as he started walking, _just like the old days_. _Well, aside from Jaden's quiet mood_. He eyed the former student he had often come to gripes with in the boy's first year. _So unlike him not to be loud_. _I wonder what the problem is_. _Maybe the party will put him in better spirits_. _It is after all for him_. _Good thing he came, otherwise I would have had to come up with another excuse._

_Hope the others haven't said a word_.

"Dr. Crowler?" Blair quietly asked him.

"Yes, Blair."

"Something seems different about Jaden."

"Yes I know. I kept thinking about what he said before we went to the dorm."

"That he was tired of adventure?"

Crowler nodded. "Yes."

"You think he meant it?"

"I don't know. He probably means he requires a long break from saving everyone. After all, every single time there's been disaster we always turn to him as our last hope. We always depended on him to pull the rest of us through. Even now he's still pulling everyone through by his efforts of helping others communicate with Duel Spirits. My guess is this: he's realised that he probably wants something for himself, something so simple in life that he doesn't know exactly how to handle it."

The both of them had stopped talking and glanced back at Jaden, coming to the same conclusion. In his eyes Blair saw the same undecided emotion that she had experienced when she developed feelings for Jesse. She turned back around to the path ahead.

"You don't think?" she asked.

Crowler only smiled. She did too. _About time, Jaden_.

The group approached the Card Shack. Outside it over fifty coloured steel benches capable of tabling the needs of six people had been placed. The other reunion guests who did not have to be at the promotion duel were already seated discussing either old times or whatever new things they had experienced in life. It was obviously clear to Jaden that the party hadn't actually started, further aggravating his knowledge of what the occasion was for.

_Heh heh_, he heard a childish snicker from within.

_Not funny, Yubel_, he sent.

Grumbling he followed the rest of the group to the benches. Crowler, Blair, Bastion and Ms. Fontaine left them and went over to the staff table where Chancellor Sheppard, Jean-Louise Bonaparte and Professor Sartyr were waiting. Zane followed them after being reminded by Blair that he was here as a an invited guest, not as a member of the student reunion. Jaden and the others found an empty bench; the tabletop was coloured red obviously to match Slifer. Jaden, Atticus and Hassleberry took up one side of the bench while Chazz, Aster and Sartorius filled up the other. Not long after they were seated Dorothy, the manager of the Card Shack, came out of the café/shop and whispered something in Sheppard's ear. Sheppard nodded back in return. Dorothy smiled and went back inside.

Sheppard coughed a little to clear his voice and stood up. Silence followed as everyone gave him their full attention.

"I guess the best thing I can begin with is a warm 'Welcome back to Duel Academy' to all of you. For most of you, it has been five years since you've last been on these grounds, well unless what you do in life has this place involved."

He gave a wink to Bastion and Blair before continuing. "Five years? That long? Well, I'm sure all of you have had really good lives since you graduated here."

A positive murmur sifted through the former students indicating that they had.

"That's good. Just a little question. Who here has tied the knot or is about to?"

Unsurprisingly a lot of the women in the attendance had put their hands up. Blair added hers to the throng. As did Chazz. Then-

"Sartorius?" Aster gaped in surprise at his old friend who was now raising his hand. "Since when?"

"Since we were at the Obelisk dorm," Sartorius said as he flashed a wide smile over in the direction of the staff table. Everyone else at the red table let their mouths fall open as Ms. Fontaine waved at him. Jaden though quickly shut his back up as he reminded himself of the main reason he was here at Duel Academy.

"Quite a lot," Sheppard surmised. "Surprise, surprise. Zane my boy, no candle for you to hold."

Zane smiled. "I am dating someone but it's a person nobody really knows."

"Well then, you'll have to introduce to her at some time."

"Anyway, moving on. Miss Dorothy has informed me that the party food is just about ready. So I bet all of you have been looking at your itinerary and read that this celebration was listed as a special party. Some of you are maybe asking what could be so special besides this reunion that we'd hold a party."

Most of the guests nodded. Sheppard smiled. "Well, the question is not what, but whom. As you all know today is the thirteenth of September, but what some of you may not know, this day is the twenty second birthday of one of the most accomplished students of your year."

At this point in Sheppard's speech the former students were already turning in the direction of the red table. They knew only one whose birthday could be allocated such an honour on their reunion itinerary.

"So I hope you will all join me in awarding a great 'Happy Birthday' to- Jaden! Yuki!"

Jaden both blushed and groaned as everyone clapped and cheered for him.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JADEN!"

At the staff table Sheppard chuckled. "Now, I believe the saying here goes, 'Let's get this party started'."

The crowd cheered again as Dorothy and her employees shuffled out of the Shack, their arms laden with platters of food or carrying containers of iced drinks.

"Hey Jaden, how come you didn't tell us it was your birthday?" Atticus asked.

"Nice try, Atticus. I know you knew. I could tell you guys were hiding something."

Atticus blinked. "Why don't you sound happy about it?"

"Just got other things on my mind. Important things."

"More important than a big party for you, Sarge?" Hassleberry spoke out of surprise.

Jaden nodded. "Yes, Hassleberry. Far more important."

From the staff table Zane looked at Jaden in concern. _Something's wrong. I'd better find out what_.

_Later_, he heard her voice call him.

Zane almost smiled again. _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with him?_

_He doesn't know I've been gone lately. His head's too full with his problems._

_And you're not going to tell me what they are_.

_That's up to him when you talk to him later. Just because you're my lover, Zane, doesn't mean you get me to tell you all my friend's secrets._

_All the same Yubel, I just wish you could take physical form._

_I'm actually ready, Zane. I've told you, I just don't want him to feel alone when I leave_.

_So his problem has something to do with him being alone?_

_That's all you're getting out of me._

Zane sighed. It was not easy being in love with a Duel Spirit. _Okay, see you tonight then_.

_In you dreams_, she said in a non-sarcastic way.

This time Zane really did smile.

After the food was served and everyone had eaten and drank an ample amount, the people began to mingle around the benches, learning more about what their fellow former classmates had been through in the past five years. A lot of the Obelisk graduates came up to Chazz, asking if he actually was tying the knot. As he had done with the others, Chazz grinned and showed his wedding ring, confirming that the knot was well and truly tied. Jaws dropped every now and then when he told them that Jasmine was now his wife and that they were already expecting their first child.

Sartorius and Ms. Fontaine were both congratulated on their engagement. Questions were thrown their way about when the wedding would be, who would be handling a role in the ceremony, could they be invited to it and such others. Only one was answered fully with a request from the future groom.

"Well, I was hoping that Aster would be my best man?"

The silver haired pro duellist turned his friend's way and put his hand over his heart.

"Sartorius. It would be my honour."

Blair talked with others about her own engagement with Jesse. Everyone else was joined in random conversations. Except for Jaden. He sat on the bench alone, a single line of thought trailing through his head. _A year older. Another year wasted by not telling her how I feel. How could I have been so stupid not to realise I've been in love with her since we were in school_.

"Hello Jaden," Dr. Crowler interrupted his thinking.

"Hey teach," Jaden dimly replied.

"You sound as if you're not enjoying your own party?"

Jaden hurried to apologise. "No, the party's great. Thanks for throwing it. It's just reminded me that time is just getting by me."

"So that's it," Crowler spoke. "You've realised that your personal life has gone nowhere since you left the academy."

"Pretty much. The guys have got that for themselves, or starting to. It's only made me realise that more than I had before I came here today."

The man that had been teacher and friend to him took a seat next to him. "How about you tell me what's really making you feel like this?"

"I've come to realise that I'm in love with Alexis and have been for a long while."

_So he has matured_. _Good_. _Surprising, but good_.

"I see. So how do you intend to convey this love to her?"

"I don't know Crowler. This has been the first time in my life I've ever felt like this. Do you have any ideas?"

"Sorry Jaden, but the change you're going through has never happened to me before. It's only been this school and my classes for me."

Jaden felt downcast again. Crowler noticed it. "However, here's something for you."

Jaden looked up and found a gift wrapped box proffered to him by his old teacher. He took it gratefully and slowly pried the wrapping paper off. Before noticing what the gift actually was he read the card.

"To Jaden, it was the best of times and it was the worst of times. Happy birthday from Dr. Crowler."

Jaden questioned Crowler with a slightly puzzled gaze. "Anything particular about his message, doc?"

"None that I can think of Jaden, except of course Happy Birthday," Crowler answered.

Jaden's eyebrows rose.

"Surely the best of times," Crowler shrugged.

Jaden shook his head in amusement and looked back down at the present. It was a book.

"A Tale of Two Cities," he noted. "Thanks Crowler, but you know I don't like reading."

Crowler suddenly grinned. "Oh that may have worked in class, Jaden, but I found out something about you the day you left."

He pulled out a small plastic case, the sight of which made Jaden flinch with recognition. Crowler opened it, revealing a pair of black horn-rimmed reading glasses.

"These were found in your dormitory. At first I believed they belonged to Syrus, but it was soon pointed out to me that he always wore spectacles. Then I looked at Hassleberry, but he reads things just fine. The it hit me, and everything fell into place. Why you said you don't like reading or why you 'despised' writing so much. The reason why you only looked at the pictures of the cards you played in duels to tell what they were."

"You didn't want anyone to know you required reading glasses."

"Because glasses are not seen as being cool."

"Syrus pulls off with them very well. After all it was him that caught the attentions of Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that why he's involved in the project?" Jaden smirked playfully.

"As a matter of fact, yes. She apparently has been of great help, establishing an enormous amount of daily activities for those not working a shift at the Regula satellite."

Jaden smiled but still felt down again. _Why am I the only one to get this love thing so wrong_, he asked himself.

The party soon came to an end, though not as soon as Jaden would have liked as his thoughts of Alexis being anywhere near Dark World again haunted him. H appreciated the celebration and thanked everyone involved for it, but it constantly reminded him of where she was and not here where he would like her to be. After the party he decided to join the tour of the Academy's new power station rather than go back to his room at Obelisk Blue as most of the others had. He followed the group quietly, taking in only a little bit of the information Bastion was giving.

"The station has two chambers that are capable of supplying power to the Academy. This one here," he pointed to the larger chamber, "is the primary chamber. The energy we draw from the Sacred Beast cards channels through the secondary chamber into the generator in here. The computers you see allow us to monitor the power levels as we convert the energy into controlled power, so that the generator does not overload."

One of the students behind Jaden put her hand up. "What happens if the generator does overload?"

"The whole thing explodes," Bastion answered as if it was the most simple conclusion in the world. "But if that ever happens, that is why we have the secondary chamber."

He led the group down to the other end of the station. The secondary chamber was as the name would normally imply much smaller than the primary one. Instead of the huge computers and the generator, there were monitoring devices lining the walls, a single one of the huge computers at the back, and a small thickset black plinth standing at the centre.

"Although more compact than the primary chamber, the secondary chamber is by no means the less important. From here we regulate the energy to the generator and the converted power around the school, and monitor the conduits through which they travel. Unspent excess energy is also handled in this chamber as it is sent into the vents of the volcano."

"Excuse me, Bastion," Chazz spoke up. "But why are the staff in this one wearing what looks like radiation suits."

"As I was asked a few moments ago, if something were happen to the generator, the entire primary chamber or anything of the like, the secondary chamber serves as our emergency option. I'm afraid to inform you that the energy drawn from the Sacred Beast cards is as deadly as radiation, if not more."

A horrendous gasp went through the tour group. Jaden's eyes narrowed in silent fury.

"Sorry I asked," Chazz muttered.

"I don't know the height of damage the energy can do to an unprotected person or how long it will take that damage to kill said person. Obviously I'm not going to test that, but the radiation suits which we did test with the energy d serve as adequate protection."

"Anyway, the reason why they're the only ones in the suits is because the chamber also serves as our decontamination process. That plinth there in the centre is a direct link into the conduits. If a problem should arise, all one has to do is unlock the plinth using the computer and then open it manually. All of the energy would come rushing into the room until the plinth is again closed and sealed after the problem is fixed."

"How is that decontamination?" Hassleberry asked.

"Glad to answer that. You see the grating up in the rim around the ceiling? That's our emergency vent; the energy funnels out into the volcano's vents. However, decontamination of the chamber itself is not complete until exactly one hour after the plinth has been resealed."

Jaden could not stop cringing as more of Bastion's explanation went through his mind.

_Jaden_, Yubel called to him.

_Tell me that you're not thinking the same thing_.

_Hard to, so I'm not going to. But I want you to listen. I do not sense danger anywhere around here, so please stop being paranoid_.

_But-_

_Take a look around, Jaden. The place s decently guarded by its staff and the Academy's disciplinary guard. Not to mention the Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions security we saw outside on our way in_.

_I've gotta ask anyway_.

"Bastion, what if someone was able to hijack one of the chambers?"

"Well, Jaden, should that ever happen, the operating computers in either of the chambers can basically be used to combat the other for control."

"Come again?"

"All right. Say I took over one of the chambers. You would enter the other one and operate the computer to counter any change I make to the conduits that present a threat."

"And if say, you found out I was doing that?"

"Then it's battle by computer, as you would say, Jaden."

Jaden groaned as he mentally pictured himself and Bastion going head to head in a battle using computers. He knew who would win hands down, which was not a good thing to realise as in that scenario Bastion had been painted as the villain. He remained quiet throughout the rest of the tour, inwardly cursing at how blindly people were putting Duel Academy at risk. For a long time since Dark World he often wondered why the dangers were not dealt with another way. Why couldn't the keys to the Sacred Beast cards have been buried somewhere at the bottom of the ocean? Why didn't the teachers cast out the Society of Light when it was plain that it was brainwashing the students? Why wasn't a full check done on Professor Viper before he came to teach at the Academy?

There was nothing for him to blame for the events at Dark World. _I caused that myself_, _getting everybody hurt_, a personal mantra he had nursed for a all those years repeated itself.

_No you didn't. I did._ Yubel spoke as she always would.

Dinner too was a silent affair. He hardly spoke to anyone while having prawns and rice at the Card Shack, except a reminder here and there from people he did not really know that it was his birthday. When he got back on his own to Obelisk Blue, he found the gang there waiting for him. He sighed, guessing why they had. He had been right. It was for them to give him their presents.

Blair got him a Platinum Dark Magician card; there were only thirty of those in existence. Hassleberry gave him the latest model in handheld video game technology. From Bastion he received a new duelling disk that matched more with the Obelisk Blue model than the Slifer; good thing too as the old one he had kept since school was starting to break down. Atticus gave him the latest album from his favourite band. Sartorius and Aster handed him ticket passes for two VIP seats at the upcoming Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine match.

_She's still not using her married name_, he noted.

Unexpectedly, Chazz also had something for him. It was an autographed photo of Seto Kaiba, his younger brother Mokuba, and their wives Serenity and Rebecca.

It was after receiving the photo that Jaden noticed that someone was not in the entourage of friends.

"Hey, where's Zane?"

Blair answered. "Your room. He said he wanted to give you his present in private."

Jaden shrugged and gathered the presents in his arms.

"Thanks a lot, guys," he said sincerely. "Good night."

"Night, Jaden," they chorused in reply.

Jaden reached his room and found the door ajar. Grateful that he would not get any trouble of trying to get it open with his hands full, he pushed it further in with his own weight. He got his bearings as he stepped inside. Zane was leaning against the wall across from him, his arms hanging stiffly at his sides with one hand clenched around a box.

"Stranger bearing gifts," the dark blue haired former pro duellist smiled.

Jaden smiled back and unloaded the presents in his arms onto the bed.

"I never said thanks for hanging back at the port for me."

"Because you don't. My girlfriend's very good at keeping tabs on you."

"Wait, you had me followed."

Zane's smile unnaturally widened. "In a word."

He held his gift out to Jaden. Jaden took it and shredded the wrapping paper off. Inside of the box was a-

"A bottle of Cyberian brandy?" he gaped. "Where did you get this?"

"The Cyberian dimension, of course. Syrus and Chumley established a base there nearly two months ago. So I asked Syrus if he could get a couple of bottles."

"Thanks. I remember when you brought a few of these back when you got home from the dimensions."

"Yeah, me too. The way you were at first getting back, I didn't think you'd want to try it."

"Thank Alexis for that. She brought me back to my senses."

"I know," Zane said. "You've realised you love her, haven't you?"

Jaden blushed but nodded. "Yeah, and that I have probably since I duelled here on the lake outside."

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How would you know? You've just got a girlfriend?"

Zane smirked. "That's just something I made up to say to the fans and the press."

"So you don't, or you do?"

"I do, I've already told you that. The problem is, I haven't actually seen her in along time, not since the night you tried this."

Jaden blinked. "When did a girl come over?"

"She was always there, Jaden. But she didn't show herself until after you passed out from your third glass."

"Not my fault I couldn't hold it. So I don't know her."

"You do," Zane said as he drew out a midnight blue rose and held it out to Jaden.

Jaden felt feelings rise in his body. Feelings that were not his own. His eyes widened.

"Yubel!" he said out loud instead of transmitting through their mental link.

His companion spirit appeared beside him and she walked over to Zane with a sweet grin on her face. Although she knew she was still in spirit form she traced her fingers around the rose and hugged Zane. Jaden's jaw dropped as far as it could drop as Zane warmly returned the hug.

"What's going on here?" he angrily snapped at the two.

"Don't be mad at her, okay Jaden. She was willing to put off a relationship with me, until she was sure you wouldn't be alone."

"How could you guys be in a relationship even if Alexis does love me?"

Yubel turned and took a step toward him, putting herself directly between the two young men.

"Jaden, I've been gathering natural energy from the places we've been in order to become permanently solid again."

At first Jaden felt what he thought was betrayal; betrayal that she who knew of his pain would think of inflicting more of it on him. _No, wait_, he argued. _It's not betrayal_. _She wants to be with the one she loves, someone who is willing to be hers_.

His hurt expression softened. "You didn't have to keep the truth from me", either of you. And you don't have to wait for me to see if Alexis wants to be with me. You can be solid, right now, Yubel."

"Jaden," Zane interrupted. "Personally, I have no doubt Alexis loves you, but I know that's not going to help you be sure. Only seeing her will."

"But-

"No, Jaden. Yubel and I are willing to wait."

"That might be a while because I don't know what to say or do."

He sat down on the bed, feeling as though he was about to cry. Zane sighed and sat down next to him.

"Jaden, look at me. At us."

Jaden looked at him and Yubel. Both were smiling at him.

"Do what I did," Zane went on. "Just say and do what comes naturally, see where it goes from there, then just say and do what comes naturally according to that."

"But-

"Jaden, I have been your rival and I am your friend. Don't listen to your mind. Don't speak of what it's trying to say; the creates too much trouble. Instead, listen to your heart. Do that, and you won't find more conflicting questions, but only the answers that you want to hear."

Jaden followed his words and blocked out the messages coming from his brain. Gone were the worries that the new power station could be used to hurt others. Gone were the jealousies and envies that people had been more successful at a romantic life than him. Gone was the idea that time was passing him by too quickly. Gone were the doubts he held that day.

There was only one thing left. Her. Alexis, the girl he had befriended in their first days there at Duel Academy. Whom he had gone through so much of three years. Whom he had loved so secretly that he himself had been blind to it.

He smiled, opening his eyes. He knew now.

"Thanks you two."

**Okay, Jaden's been very conflicted through his discoveries, but thanks to Zane, Yubel and is own heart, he is back on track to meeting Alexis again and confessing his feelings to her. However, the angst and drama of this story is only just beginning as you shall see in the next chapter. It will be up as soon as possible.**

**Please review. **


	6. Dark World

**First things first…**

**CAUTION: There are a lot of background character deaths in this chapter.**

**Long story short, readers. It's Dark World time! So be ready, because here it comes…**

Chapter 5- Dark World

Alexis Rhodes did her best to treat this day just like any other. Her brain and force of will kept her where she should be, working at the Regula satellite alongside Jesse and her team, but her heart had her bringing up thoughts that wandered to Duel Academy and thinking of what the reunion would be like and if he would be there. An image of Jaden swam to the surface of her mind; it was of how she liked to remember him. Laidback, confident, overbrimming with joy. His warm goofy smile. The chocolate brown eyes that to her could convey any kind of emotion which she would then recognise and know to go along with it if it was a happy one or to help him if it was bad.

Unlike he had been in regards to her feelings for him there was no doubt in Alexis' mind that he loved her and had for a long while. He just didn't understand that it was that.

_You were always childlike, Jaden_, she said silently. _So much that you didn't really know about more mature feelings_.

She did. In their last year at Duel Academy, she knew that she had fallen in love with him but she chose with regret not to act on her feelings or even tell him how she felt as she knew that he was not ready.

_It's been five years since then_, she told herself. _I hope he understands now, because this time, I'm going to tell him_.

Alexis had continued to nurse her feelings for Jaden for those five years. Not to the point where it would have distracted her from other things like her work. She always had focus on that, but every time she could relax he was always there on her mind. Her heart would then recall her feelings, which had not once lowered a shade of its depth. That made her happy, as she knew her feelings could only increase. And that there was only one way they could increase.

But until then, until she could, everything was as it was. She had got up in the morning in her quarters and showered, brushed her teeth, and combed her long golden blond hair. She opened her cabinet and chose to dress herself in her sky blue tank top and long dark blue pants, and cast a glance at the only recurring thing she had in there. Her white lab overcoat, with the Kaiba Corp logo pinned as a lapel on one side and the Industrial Illusions one on the other. She slung it off of the hanger and put it on, buttoning the two sides together.

She worked throughout the first day she could have been at the reunion, collating and analysing the research made of the previous dimension the Project had visited. It was one of the better ones, one that Jaden would have definitely loved to see. The World of the Kuris, the home dimension of every version of Kuriboh. She went there herself after the base there had been established, hoping to see if Jaden's Winged Kuriboh was there. She learned from the world's residents that Winged Kuriboh had not been home since he was made a part of Yugi Muto's deck. It was explained to her by their ruler, Wiseman Kuriboh, that there was a connection between the physical spirits and the duelling cards. When one of the cards is created, she was told, the spirit of that card travels across the dimensions to be fused with it. The experience left her wondering which spirit in her cards was attached to her own. Syrus later answered that it was Etoile Cyber.

"How do you know that, Sy?" she had asked him.

"Cyberian dimension. Met up with the Cyber Angels. They told me."

"Then how come I haven't seen her?"

All Syrus had done then was point over her shoulder. She turned on the spot to meet the redheaded siren she had always loved to bring out onto the duelling field.

Smiling at the memory after putting everything away in the correct computer folders, she looked around the lab, checking on the other members of her team. Her eyes settled on Jesse, who was at his own workstation double checking everything about the Mystica dimension. She shut her own computer down and quietly walked up behind him. He was reading the file based on the Mystical Baby Monsters; this was the fifteenth time he had read that in the past few days.

"Ahem!" she cleared her throat.

Jesse started, his fingertips slamming into the keyboard. At his touch the computer screen switched from the file to the desktop. Alexis' eyebrows rose as she saw the background image. It was of Blair sunning at the beach on the shores of Academy Island. Jesse's face blushed a deep red as he brought the file back into view. Alexis smiled; she knew the only reason why he read the files more than once was because he could not take his mind off Blair.

"You should come," she said.

Jesse shook his head. "Now that we know he's there, I don't want to go."

"Yes, you do. You want to go, for her."

Sighing in regret, Jesse shut his computer off and turned in his chair. "What am I doing, Lex? You and the rest of the gang got over how he left so easily, especially you. Now I'm letting that bad memory bar me from seeing Blair."

"Je-

"I missed her promotion duel! It was important to her!"

"Jesse!" she overruled him. "She understands why you didn't want to go. It hurt her, yes, but she accepted it. Because she loves you."

"And while I can't speak for the others, I know Jaden too well."

Jesse eyed her with a wet smile. "Do women really know so much about the men they love?"

"More than you think," she chuckled.

"Yeah," he nodded in return. "And men don't until they're way in."

"I don't know about that-

"Trust me," Jesse smirked. "I didn't, until after I knew that I love her."

Alexis smiled. Again she thought of Jaden but before she could allow those thoughts to go on they were interrupted by a monotone beeping, which was followed by a splatter of static and then by-

"Regula Station, come in. Regula Station, this is the K.C.I.I. Reliant, please come in."

Alexis stepped over to the communications booth and flicked a few switches. As the blank screen began showing a young man with light blue air and round spectacles she spoke into the microphone.

"K.C.I.I. Reliant. Tis is Regula Station, we read you. How are things, Syrus?"

"Good, Alexis. Final preparations are being made for planet fall."

"Okay, Reliant. You are cleared to proceed at 1938 hours. Be careful, Syrus. You too Chumley!" she called to grab the other expedition's co-leader's attention.

"Roger, Alexis," she heard him claim.

"Don't worry, Lex," Syrus grinned. "We'll be back at Duel Academy fighting over Dorothy's sandwiches and showing Jay our best duelling."

"Save the golden eggwich for me if you get there first," Alexis smiled.

Syrus winked. "You got it. See you tomorrow."

"See you, Syrus."

_Okay_, she thought. _This is it. Dark World. I know you're going to be worried about this, Jaden. I already am_.

"Bad memories?" Jesse's voice broke her concentration.

She pulled the few switches back, turned to him and did her best to put on a smile.

"Just don't expect me to go there," she joked.

Jesse laughed. "Okay! Okay!"

He slowed down laughing and his mood lowered as he sighed. "You're right, Lex."

"About?"

"Me and Blair. You're right. I should let this- whatever I feel against Jaden -get in the way of me being there for her."

Tears glistened in his eyes as he went on. "She's been waiting. She's been so patient with me. And I've never done a thing for her."

Alexis moved closer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Wrong again, Jesse. You've shown her your love many times over. Every time Blair sees you, she becomes bright and happy. When you know she's sad or hurt, you're always at her side. On every break you get from work, you spend them with her. And need I say more, you're the one who made and keeps making her dreams of a life with you real by promising to marry her."

Jesse listened and smiled the more Alexis made him realise it. Again she was right. He and Blair had both made efforts and sacrifices to keep their relationship going, putting what they could aside to be with each other.

_So what's one more effort_, he asked himself.

He gripped her wrist thankfully. "I'm going with you guys tomorrow," he made his decision. "But to be with her, not to deal with Jaden."

"Okay," she nodded softly.

Jesse gently let go of her arm. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Tell Jaden how you feel already. I don't think I can stand anymore than these past five years."

Alexis grinned. "Don't worry about that, Jess. Because to tell you the truth I don't think I can either."

The both of them laughed some more before they resettled back into work.

Elsewhere on Regula Station a beautiful and powerful Duel Spirit explored through the satellite's library. Dark Magician Girl loved to read the fantasy fictions of the human world, particularly the classic children's' fairy tales. They always seemed to remind her of her own relationship with Syrus. Her heart panged with fear as she remembered where he was going. She reached out with her senses again, but found that he was unharmed.

_Good_.

Ever since meeting him at the festival at Duel Academy when he was a young teenaged student, she had grown very fond of him. She knew it was love, but what kind of love could it be for them. He was human; she was a Duel Spirit. The usual argument of he is, she is.

_But_, she remembered, _it's not stopping Yubel from being with Zane. So why is it stopping me from going to Syrus_?

"Because Yubel always fights to get what she wants," she said aloud to herself. "Even if it meant doing the wrong thing. I've always done the right thing."

_Is being with Syrus the wrong thing_, her thoughts intervened. _Yubel made her mistakes out of unrequited feelings. Syrus and I share our feelings. We bonded out of love_.

She froze. Love. Before now she had never used the word love in regards to her and Syrus; up to now, she only used the word fond. The she smiled, and she knew.

_Whatever it takes. We'll be together. Be careful, Syrus_.

Onboard the K.C.I.I. Reliant, Syrus made his checks over the ten members of the expedition team. Behind him Chumley Huffington, co-leader of the expedition and captain of the Reliant, waited to hear the result. Syrus soon gave him the nod.

Chumley took a breath and marched forward. "Men and women," he spoke clearly. "We have been through this drill before with the other dimensions, but this time the one we are visiting is one well known to you all. Dark World. All of you have read the preliminary file by Doctor Rhodes and First Officer Truesdale here in regards to their first adventure there. Although the dangers they faced then may no longer be there, there could still be more to be found. So I want all of you to be vigilant. If you run into a threat, deal with it if you c an; if not, head back to the transmat location. Remember, we are an expedition crew, not a military squad. Understood?"

"Yes sir," the team chorused.

"Good. Let's get down there."

Chumley, Syrus and the expedition team transported down three at a time. Nine of the ten team members went first, followed by the last one and their captain and first officer. Syrus' eyes quickly scanned the area upon arrival. The area was a dry and rocky plain situated close to a plateau.

"Okay, everyone," Chumley said. "You know what to do. Fan out in all directions for ten k's, then meet back here."

The first three sets of expedition members took to the north, east and south, leaving Chumley, Syrus, and the loner with just the west towards the plateau. They moved in that direction, unaware they were being spied on.

Atop the plateau a huge hulking grey skinned Duel Spirit laid on its front, watching as the crew separated.

_Your Highness_, it transmitted telepathically, _strangers have arrived_.

_How many, Zure_?

_Twelve. They've split into four teams. One is heading north towards the forest and two are heading east and south farther into the plain_.

_And the fourth_?

_The last team is coming this way towards the plateau._

There was a pause. Then-

_Is there anyone you recognise_?

_Just one. A member of the fourth team. Syrus Truesdale_.

_Syrus Truesdale_?

Another pause. _The other three teams will be dealt with. Focus on the fourth. The master wants them alive. Do you understand, Zure? Alive_.

_Yes, your highness. The master is superior_.

_He always is, Zure. He always is_.

Zure, the Knight of Dark World, moved away from the plateau's edge, stood up and mentally signalled to his squad.

_Capture the team coming our way_.

_What about the others, sir_?

_They are being dealt with. Prepare yourselves_.

Chumley, Syrus and the tenth member of the crew travelled into the rocky passages of the plateau cautiously, with all eyes on the ledges above. For a long while it was eerily quiet. The only sound to be heard was the crunching of their shoes against the stone.

Chumley got a bit nervous, tugging at the white collar of his red K.C.I.I. uniform. "Hey Sy," he broke the silence. "Why can't we hear anything?"

Syrus' eyes looked towards the dimming sunlight before he answered. "It's getting dark. When we were here last, the good spirits hid away because the bad ones come out at night. Looks like it's still the same."

"Yeah okay, but didn't Jaden beat the bad ones?"

"Only the leaders," Syrus grimaced. "The rest became Jaden's servants when he was the Supreme King."

"So they could still be around?"

"Maybe."

A sweat droplet appeared on Chumley's forehead. "Nice with the confidence, Syrus."

"You weren't here, Chum. It was a nightmare."

"From what you guys say, I bet. Hey Tomkins, you're being quiet back there."

Tomkins, the expedition crewmember, did not answer. Chumley and Syrus both turned around. He was not there.

"Tomkins?" Chumley raised his voice.

Still no answer.

"Not 'licious," he spoke his old catchphrase.

Syrus looked back the way they came. Raising his hands to around his mouth he yelled out, "Tomkins, where are you?"

Chumley pulled out his K.C.I.I. communicator and activated it.

"All teams report in."

Static crackled over the line. "North team here, captain. Nearly at the limit. We'll be on our way back soon."

"East team here. Nothing but bare ground our way."

"South team here, same as the east- wait, who are they?"

Chumley's nervousness spiked. "Who are who?"

His question was met with screams and further buzzes of static. Syrus stood still in fear as he and Chumley listened.

"All teams, report!" Chumley yelled.

"Chum! Give the order!" Syrus argued.

"Al-alright! All teams! Fall back to transporter co-ordinates. Repeat, fall back."

He then switched the frequency. "Reliant, come in. Urgent, come in."

"We read you, captain."

"Have the transporter room prepare for immediate evac of expedition team! Repeat, immediate evac. And have the medical bay stand by for casualties."

"Understood captain. All will be ready."

"Good. Huffington out."

He slid the communicator back onto his utility belt. "Come on, Syrus. We gotta get out of here."

"Ch-chum. I don't think we are."

The fear in Syrus' voice made him look up. He circled around on the spot. Everywhere he looked whether it was in the passage or on the ledges above them there was a Duel Spirit standing tall and erect. He gulped, turning back to Syrus. It was then he noticed that his friend and co-leader was staring wide-eyed at the two spirits standing in the way they were going to go.

"Sy?" he asked in a worried tone.

Syrus trembled, both in fear and in fury as he recognised the two spirits before him. One was the spirit spying on them before. _Zure_. The other spirit was much shorter than Zure, but its skin was more of a pale violet and it had glassy green-blue eyes.

_No, it can't be_.

"How are you two still here?" he shouted bluntly.

Zure smirked at Syrus and then glanced at the spirit beside him. The other spirit moved slowly toward Syrus and Chumley.

"Nice to see you as well, Syrus Truesdale. It's been a very long time," the spirit spoke in a cool collective tone.

_What the- that's not how he used to -_

"Surprised?" the spirit grinned. "Yes, I suppose you'd never thought you'd see me again. To tell the truth, I would be too, since you did not know that after my destruction my deck was found and used to revive myself and my comrades by my new master."

"Master?" Syrus breathed.

"Yes, it astounds you, doesn't it? I serve the one who brought me back. We all do."

"Now hold on there," Chumley interrupted. "What did you do with Tomkins?"

"Tomkins?" the spirit turned. "Ah, the third of your team. A moment if you will."

He glare at Zure's squad. "Where is the third?" he growled.

Zure answered. "Apologies, sire. Summoned Skull got a little too enthusiastic, if you know what I mean."

The pale violet-skinned spirit shook his head. "The master will not be pleased. He wanted _all _of them alive."

Syrus' normally soft eyes grew as hard as steel and he stomped towards the spirit, meeting his face inch to inch.

"If you think you're going to get away with what you did to Tomkins, I'm-

The spirit pushed against Syrus, sending him backward onto the ground.

"Sy!" Chumley shouted.

"I'm okay," Syrus grunted as he got back up.

The spirit grinned again. "A strange reunion indeed. An angry Syrus Truesdale. How can such a gentle soul flare up with so much fury that easily."

"But then again, how could anyone expect Brron, the Mad King of Dark World to become sane?" he chuckled.

Syrus and Chumley edged back to back and prepared to duel for their lives, but it was no use. Brron had the spirits close in on the two before they could. He then turned to Zure.

"Take them to the master. No harm whatsoever this time."

"Yes, your highness. What of you?"

"I'm checking on the others. None must reach where they appeared."

He smiled again as he watched Chumley and Syrus being forced into the tight grips of his comrades, and then he remembered something.

"Oh, and rob Summoned Skull of his life. His kind are easy to come by."

Zure smirked. "With pleasure, sire."

Unaware of the two spirits' conversation, Chumley whispered to Syrus.

"Hey, did Brron answer to anyone before?"

"Not like this. He followed Yubel's plan, but she was only an ally to him. This time he's- different," Syrus answered suspiciously as Brron walked past them.

"Which really makes me wonder who his master could be."

"Summoned Skull?" they heard Zure say.

They turned their heads to see Zure draw his sword and swing it cleanly through the Duel Spirit that had been about to answer him. Summoned Skull screeched as it shattered into dust. Unaffected of what he had just done, Zure sheathed his blade.

"We're taking these to the master," he announced. "No harm is to come to either of them, or else you suffer like Summoned Skull."

"Yes, Lord Zure."

"Can we have some fun with them after the master is done with them?" one spoke up boldly.

Zure smiled. "My friend, has the answer to that ever been no?"

**Uhhhh oh! What's next? What will happen? Sorry, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

**Please review.**


	7. The Master

**First, before we get to the chapter, I'd like to thank my valued readers for viewing this story and give special thanks to the ones who have either reviewed, favourited or followed it. Your support really encourages me to go on. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter…**

Chapter 6- The Master

Syrus and Chumley hardly made a sound as Zure and his monsters forcibly guided them through the passages of the plateau. Between them they looked for chances to try to escape, but it was not any good. The Duel Spirits kept a tight closed circle around them. When Syrus made a motion to look back once, one of the monsters had given him a death glare, warning him to keep going.

It was like that all the way through to their destination. Eventually they came out of the other side of the plateau, meeting a large sparse plain like the one Syrus and Chumley had landed in. As with that plain, there was the forest to the north and endless plain toward the horizon at the south. The west held the only difference. In that direction, a moderate distance away, stood a ruined castle.

_Brron's castle_, Syrus recognised it.

"Move," one of the Duel Spirits growled in his ear.

Syrus jumped, realising he had stopped, and kept walking. It was only then he saw the structure standing halfway between the castle and themselves. It was a house; haphazardly built and made from a variety of different materials that set off against each other, but a house nonetheless.

_That wasn't here before_, he thought, _it's got to be where their new master lives_.

The group kept moving to the house as Syrus took more notes about it as they got closer. The house had two storeys, but it was not as large in area as a normal two storey house should be. The materials used to make it, he began to see obviously came from the remnants of Brron's castle. The higher storey had windows that were big and uncurtained, while the lower storey had none. There were two chimneys on either side of the roof, both of which were now spouting up continuous funnels of dark grey smoke.

_The 'master' requires a fire to keep warm, _he mentally noted.

"In!" Zure's commanding voice broke his line of thought.

Syrus looked back down and realised they were standing at the house's door, and that the hulking Duel Monster was gesturing to him and Chumley. He shared a look with his friend, a look that said they had no choice. They both stepped forward. Zure opened the door for them and they went inside. The monster followed in after them, and his minions went in after him. The last one to go inside shut the door with a loud echoing snap.

The first thing both Syrus and Chumley felt as they entered the large cavernous room was the overwhelming warmth of the roaring fireplace. If it wasn't for the situation they were in, they would have found it incredibly welcoming. They looked around. The room was mostly bare. No decorations to brighten things up. No carpets or rugs on the stone floor. No lights on the walls or ceiling.

Syrus turned to his right and he discovered, with a chill down his spine, that the room was not as empty as they had assumed. On the side of the room he was now looking at, there was a wooden stairwell that led up to the higher storey and set against the wall was a large stone throne. The throne was occupied. Syrus, along with Chumley, stared at the being seated upon it. The figure was dressed in such a way that it was indiscernible for them to tell what it was. The brown shirt and dark pants and shoes were made from Dark World materials, but the helmet which hid away the figure's face was a mixture. It was steel around the top half, and cloth wrapping around the lower half. Within the steel half were two black fibreglass sockets, keeping the eyes of the figure a secret. The figure also wore heavy matted black gloves, which also hid its hands from view. But it was what was beside the throne that really caught Syrus' attention.

_A duelling disk_, he thought in surprise as he recognised the instrument.

The figure slowly moved its arm, gesturing its gloved hand from Syrus and Chumley to himself. Zure nodded in reply.

"Come, you two," he ordered. "The master wants you brought before him."

Wary of both Zure and the mysterious figure on the throne, they moved forward. When they got close, the figure held up its palm in front of it, telling them to stop. Syrus felt the eyes behind the glass sockets boring into him.

Zure stepped into line beside them, with his minions falling in behind him. The figure lowered its hand, resting it to clench around the arm of the throne.

"Kneel," Zure whispered angrily to them as he did it himself.

The other monsters followed suit, then Chumley, and then Syrus. The figure looked at the two of them impassively before turning to Zure. The spirit looked up at the figure.

"His highness has gone to check on the other squads, Master. He will return soon," he reported.

The figure waved its hand in apparent disinterest and Zure bowed his head again. It made no further gesture after that. To Syrus, this meant he knew two things. One, the figure may be capable of telepathic communication, going on Zure's reaction just then. And two, the figure was willing to wait until Brron got back to continue this- whatever it was. As much as he wanted the answer to the question of who or what the figure was, he could not help remembering what Zure has said to his fellow monsters when they had captured him and Chumley.

"_Can we have fun with them after the master is done with them?" _

"_My friend, since when has the answer to that ever been no?"_

That, he was willing to put off for a while.

It had been over an hour since they had arrived at the house that Brron came back. The pale violet-skinned spirit walked calmly past Zure's minions and came to kneel on the floor to Chumley's left.

"My apologies, Master. I had to check that every threat had been dealt with."

_And?_

"It has been done."

_Where is the third member of this team?_

"Zure, Summoned Skull?"

Zure raised his head again up to the figure. "Summoned Skull was a little too enthusiastic, Master."

_I gave explicit orders for no one of this team to be harmed!_

Zure cringed. "I am sorry, Master. But the scum has been dealt with."

_In front of others?_

Zure nodded.

_Good_.

The figure rose up from its throne. It gestured to Syrus and Chumley to stand up. The two shared an uncertain look before obeying him. Zure and Brron also stood. The figure moved its right hand to its left and began tugging the glove off of it. Slowly it came off, revealing a dark skinned human hand. The now gloveless hand tugged the other glove free of the other hand. Chumley nearly threw himself back at the sight of it. Although it was dark-skinned flesh like its left hand, the figure's right hand had been badly maimed. The fingers were all crooked out of shape and looked horrendously scarred. The rest of the hand was not much better. Seemingly undisturbed the figure put the glove back on, once more hiding his old injuries. With the glove back on, the fingers started to move with ease. Syrus felt the chill in his spine again as he watched impossibly move.

Both the figure's hands went up to the helmet and started undoing the wrappings. The cloth fell to the sides of the neck, exposing a dark-skinned neck and jaw. The figure then reached for the steel half, slipping it off of his head and brought it down on the right-hand throne arm.

Syrus gave a start, hoping he had been wrong when he had seen the face. But he hadn't; there was the stern unforgiving eyes. The strict frown on the lips. The pointed charcoal grey hair.

"Professor Viper!" he gasped.

Thelonius Viper glanced at Syrus as he mentioned his name and smiled wickedly. Then he turned to Chumley and stepped forward to examine his face. First he looked to the right, then to the left, and drew back scowling.

"Hmm. I do not know you."

He glanced back at Syrus and smiled again. "You. I never forget a face, Syrus Truesdale. Although, I've never expected to see your face again."

"S-S-Sy, who is this?" Chumley asked nervously.

"This, Chumley, is Viper. Professor Thelonius Viper. You know the story."

"Yeah, yeah I do," Chumley replied. "But I thought he was dead."

A manic glint appeared in Viper's eyes. "Dead. You thought I was dead."

"We all did," Syrus spoke. "We saw you-

"Yubel transported us here to Dark World and left me _for _dead," Viper interrupted him. "She meant for me to die since I already served my purpose to her."

He stepped up to his throne, placing his gloved hand around the left-side arm. "And because she knew she could not keep her promise to me of bringing back my son." He blinked back tears. "For days, I scrounged through this world, living what I could off its land. But I heard stories of her and of you Syrus, you and your friends arriving here all those years ago. I thought at last, freedom. I searched for you, hoping you could take me back home. But before I could, my hand-

He stared down at it. "I was in a village that was attacked by the Supreme King's army. Fought against them, and got injured. The villagers treated me, but it wasn't long after that I learned that the Supreme King was Jaden Yuki."

"Oh, I hated getting caught in the vendetta between them. Everything went from bad to worse. I hated them both."

He glared at Syrus and Chumley. "I still hate them!" he spat.

"Viper. You don't know what caused Jaden to go down that path," Syrus spoke.

"Oh, I know, Syrus. It was all part of Yubel's revenge on him, except she got more than she bargained for. He only stepped up in his own retaliation," Viper lowered his speech to normal.

"Tell me," he continued, turning back to them. "How did it all end? Who destroyed who, or did they both destroy each other?"

"Jaden came back to normal," Chumley answered.

"Even so, I know about their final battle at her citadel before they vanished. So tell me, what happened?"

Syrus and Chumley glanced at one another before Chumley gave Syrus a shrug to answer.

"They settled their differences."

"What?" Viper remarked in confusion.

"They forgave each other. The duel ended in a stalemate."

"So she and he are lovers?"

"No. But they are friends now. They, they fused together."

"With the Super Polymerisation card, no doubt."

Syrus nodded. Viper looked away from him and sighed. "So they got what they wanted. He's free to live his own life. She gets to be with him. They got what they wanted."

Anger crept into his voice. "Leaving me with nothing but my own hate."

He turned back to Syrus and Chumley. "I forged everything I have here out of nothing. The Duel Spirits around you right now, I resurrected them after Jaden Yuki destroyed them. And they were led to their deaths by Yubel's machinations. They share the same hate as I. They are very faithful to me and I to them. The will follow me anywhere."

His demeanour went from anger to respect, and then changed to menace. "But now, to ask the real question of the two of you. How did you get here and why have you come here?"

Syrus and Chumley did not have to look at each other to discuss their response. They stayed silent.

Viper quietly snorted. "I suggest you answer. It can be made very painful for you if you don't."

Both the two remained tight lipped. Viper waited to see if one was going to talk before he took his next course of action.

"Very well," he stated after two minutes. "Since you want to play it this way."

He gestured to two of the monsters behind Brron. "Go upstairs and fetch me the tank please."

The two got off their knees and headed up the stair well. Viper turned back to Syrus and Chumley. "You have until they come back down to answer my question out of your own free will," he stated coldly.

"Master, if I may?" Brron requested.

"Yes, Brron."

"Perhaps they will talk if threatened with your invention?"

Viper's eyebrows rose. "As much as I appreciate the advice, but I believe the policy here is to get what I want before, and if, I kill them."

"Of course, Master, but a demonstration? To give them another chance?"

Viper smiled, thinking it over. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

He turned back to his throne and pressed against a secret switch on the left side. A cache on the arm above opened. From there, he pulled put what to Syrus and Chumley looked like a gun.

"W-what is that?" Chumley stuttered.

"An ingenious weapon of my own design. Using whatever metal I could find as well as energy crystals from Brron's castle vault, I was able to build this these for myself and everyone of my followers. I call this a phaser."

"Phaser?" Chumley chuckled. "What does it do? Phase people in and out?"

"In a manner of speaking," Viper said.

He aimed the phaser to his left with his ungloved hand and pulled the trigger. A bright red beam shot out from the muzzle, cutting its way through the air and burning a small black hole in the wall. He smiled, watching Syrus and Chumley's mouths fall open, and let go of the trigger. The beam ceased.

"Of course, the drawback of the weapon is after two shots, the energy crystal inside is exhausted, so instead we use them in duels."

"How do you use them in duels?" Syrus asked cautiously.

"We don't actually use them. When placed in a duel, the phaser has a little program that makes it target the loser and shoot them."

"What?" Chumley and Syrus shouted.

Viper chuckled. "It's been proven time and again that people who have lost a Shadow Duel and get sent to the Shadow Realm can still come back from there. So in order to cement my rule here I required something more permanent."

"Even when it's your own followers who can lose?" Syrus exclaimed back.

"Brron, what has always been the first rule of Dark World?"

"Only the strongest survive," Brron chanted.

Viper nodded and face Syrus and Chumley. "Now that you know about the phaser, are you willing to answer my question?"

They closed the mouths and stared back at him defiantly. He shook his head in slight amusement.

"Pity. You've wasted the last chance you could have had to live."

The two monsters returned, carefully supporting a large cylindrical tank between them as they cam back down the stairwell. Viper glanced at Syrus and Chumley before turning fully to the tank. The monsters placed it down on the floor before him and dutifully went back to their kneeling positions behind Brron. Syrus and Chumley looked at the tank; it looked like it contained earth. Viper stepped toward it and pulled the lid on its top open. A loud sharp hiss came through the opening, startling Syrus.

"Come, my pet," Viper crooned, as if he was speaking to a child. "I have some playmates for your hatchlings."

The surface of the earth shifted and then cracked apart as a stone grey insect emerged, clicking its pincers up at Viper.

"Two of them," Viper told it.

The insect clicked its pincers again and flexed the scales on its back, revealing two small wormlike creatures biting into its flesh. Viper placed his gloved hand inside the tank and stretched his fingers down to the creatures. Tenderly he stroked the back of one of them; the creature released its hold on its other and crawled onto his palm. He did the same with the other one, which followed its sibling's actions. He slowly pulled his hand out and closed the lid. The insect then buried itself back into the earth.

"Hold them," he ordered.

Before either Syrus or Chumley could react, one monster had leaped up and held Syrus in place. Another one tried to get Chumley, but he pushed it away. Zure twisted himself around Syrus.

"Chum, look out!" Syrus shouted.

Chumley turned, facing the punch Zure was throwing at him. And he couldn't counter it. Zure's fist connected with his head, and he fell back. The two monsters who had brought the tank down caught him.

Viper frowned a she turned to watch the scuffle. "Really," he snorted. "Your friend does not use his bran, Truesdale. Weaponless and trying to take on a horde of Duel Spirits."

"What are those?" Syrus ignored him, instead pointing at the creatures.

"These. This is a Duel Monster species I have discovered myself. One which has never been added to the card game back home. As far as I am aware, but I doubt they will."

"Why's that?"

""Because of their ability. The hatchlings cannot mature unless they have attached themselves to a host other than their mother."

"Attach how?" Chumley growled.

Viper smiled as he stepped closer to them. "They enter via the host's ear and attach to the cerebral cortex, feeding on blood, nutrients and neural impulses. As is the usual with parasites, there are effects that come upon the host."

"There is the pain to experience with attachment. Then comes the effect I take pleasure in putting my victims through. The saliva from their mouths enter the host's system and render the host to be subservient to whomever the parent calls master."

He grinned evilly. "The master of course being me. But, if the parent has no master, the effect does not come into play."

"As the hatchlings grow, the host then experiences madness, then paralysis, and finally death."

His grin widened, seeing the fear form on Syrus and Chumley's faces. Gently he held out his gloved hand, pressing his fingertips into Chumley's cheek. One of the creatures crawled up his fingers and onto Chumley's skin, heading on a diagonal path to his ear. He felt Chumley shiver as he reacted to the creature moving. Withdrawing his hand away, he then turned to Syrus.

"Viper, please!" Syrus begged.

"Tell me what I want to know and I may just spare the both of you. You have until the other one enters your companion's ear to do just that."

Syrus shook his head wildly. "Please, Jaden was just doing what he had to do."

Distaste spasmed through Viper's lips and he gripped Syrus' hair with his free hand.

"So am I," he growled as he put his gloved hand up to Syrus' cheek.

Still with the scowl on his face, he stepped back and watched the creatures make their progress. Syrus and Chumley jerked their heads several times to impede them.

_It will do them no good_, he said privately in his mind.

He was right. No matter the motions Syrus and Chumley took, the creatures tuck to them like spiders on a wall. Soon they came up to their ears and went inside. Syrus and Chumley squirmed as they felt the creatures travel along their ear canals. Then-

"ARRRGH!" Chumley roared.

"AGGGGGH!" Syrus screamed.

Undisturbed, Viper kept on watching them until their cries stopped and the two had slumped against their captors.

"Look at me," he said.

They looked weakly up at him. He saw the obedience in their eyes and he smiled, sitting back down on his throne.

"That's better. Now tell me, how did you get here? Why did you come here?"

He paused then, as if he was deciding on something, but in truth he had already decided. A smile crooked at the corners of his mouth.

"And tell me where I may find Yubel _and _Jaden Yuki?"

**And… I'm leaving things there, but I promise to put the next chapter up soon. Please review.**


	8. Operation: Rescue

**Whoa! I don't normally start and finish up a chapter this quickly. Okay, let's see now. Title character, and the main villain, introduced. Two of our heroes under his control. He wants revenge on the main hero. What can happen with that combination? Only one thing. **_**Hell starts to break loose**_**.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Operation: Rescue

Aboard the K.C.I.I. Reliant, every crewmember was tense. Nothing had been heard from the expedition team for three hours, not even from Captain Huffington or First Officer Truesdale. Nobody knew what really had to be done as something like this had never happened on an expedition venture before; although remembering the stories about Dark World it was something they now believed should have been expected. Yet nothing could be done, as somehow they had not been prepared, except for the motions of keeping the ship running and attempting again and again to contact the expedition crew.

Second Officer, and acting captain, Garett stood impatiently and worriedly behind Denham, the communications officer.

"Try again, Denham," he ordered.

Denham flicked the switch on his station and spoke into the microphone. "Captain Huffington, come in. Captain Huffington, this is the Reliant, please respond. First Officer Truesdale, this is the Reliant, please respond."

Empty static buzzed over the line. Denham's hands fell to his knees. "No good, sir. Nothing. Like the last three hours, nothing."

"Again," Garett pressed on.

"Sir," Denham turned around in his chair. "It's been three whole hours. We've heard nothing from them."

"Doesn't mean they're dead," Garett shot back.

"I'm not saying that, sir. But given the situation we have to alert Regula Station to the problem."

Garett's shoulders lumped as he sighed. "Yes, you're right. Get in touch with them."

Denham revolved back around to his station and set the frequency in. He pressed the button to turn the video screen on.

"Ready for you, sir."

Garett strode over to view the screen. "Go ahead."

Denham sent the request through. The cockpit screen fluttered for a moment with a scattered image before it centred on Alexis and Jesse.

"Hey Reliant, didn't expect to hear from you guys so soon," Jesse greeted.

Alexis blinked as she saw who was standing by the captain's chair.

"Second Officer Garett? Where's Chumley? Still down there?"

Garett gulped before speaking. "Yes, and so is First Officer Truesdale. Doctor Rhodes, they're missing. The whole expedition crew are."

_No, not Chumley and Syrus_, she startled.

"How long has it been since you last heard from them?" Jesse asked, speaking in a serious tone.

"Three hours, Doctor Anderson. We've been trying to get in contact since, but nothing."

Alexis spurred into action. " Keep trying. We'll talk to HQ. They'll have to send out a rescue team."

"Yes, ma'am," Garett saluted.

Alexis and Jesse faded and the screen was now a view of Dark World from orbit.

"Try again, Denham," he ordered.

"Sir," Denham acknowledged.

But before he could touch the controls-

"Reliant, this is Huffington. Come in."

Denham switched the microphone on as Garett rushed to his side.

"Captain Huffington, this is the Reliant. We read you, sir."

"Are the immediate evacs still in place?"

Denham leaned aside for Garett to speak. "Yes, captain. What's your status?"

"We are being pursued. Have the transporter bay on alert. They're going to have to be quick!"

"How many, sir?"

"All."

"Got it, captain," Garett said as he turned to Denham. "Stay with them. We need to know when they reach the co-ordinates."

Without waiting for an answer, he leaped back to the captain's chair and pressed for the button for inter-ship communication to the transporter room.

"Transporter Room, this is Acting Captain Garett. Stay sharp with the emergency evac, the expedition crew is being pursued by hostiles."

"Roger, sir," the reply came.

In the transporter room, everything was ready for the emergency evacuation of the expedition crew from Dark World. By the pad where the members would appear, three men stood to pull the first ones to arrive away so that the second could be beamed up. All that was being waited for now was that the crew had reached the site.

Finally, the word came.

"They're at the site," Garett's voice came in. "Do it now."

"Yes sir," the bay chief replied.

The chief's aides operated the control booth. The hum of the transporters being activated throbbed through the room. The three men tensed, ready to do their job. Three images soon began to take shape on the pad. Everyone looked up, realising the forms were not human.

"What the hell is going on?" the chief uttered.

The figure in the middle, the largest of the three, grinned as it took solid form with its companions. Drawing his sword, Zure charged the three men by the pad and cut them all down with one swipe. Then he turned to the chief, who was frozen in fear by his sudden action.

"Does that answer your question?" he sneered.

His two companions beared threateningly down on the chief and the operators.

"W-what do you want?" the chief gasped.

"You are going to bring my master, my king and my comrades aboard your vessel. Oh, and your captain and first officer."

"You have them?"

"Yes, so what are you waiting for?"

The chief gulped. "How many of you are there?"

Zure smirked. "Let's just say a lot."

Taking a breath, the chief made a decision and turned to the operators.

"Bring them aboard."

Alexis closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose when the conversation with Garett was over. She grumbled under her breath.

_Dark World is never going to change is it, _she thought to herself. _It always means trouble. But what trouble can there be? Brron and his minions are gone. Yubel's on our side. Jaden's no longer that- that- _

She cancelled that thought. She had never seen Jaden when he had become the Supreme King, and she did not want to either. Her imagination's picture of it was troubling enough.

"Alexis?" she heard Jesse speak.

Opening her eyes and letting go of her nose, she turned to him. "Spread the word for everyone here. Dark Magician Girl probably already knows, she can always sense when Syrus is in trouble. I'll get on the line with HQ."

"Okay," he answered. He walked away to go tell everyone.

Alexis reset the communication controls and tuned in on the frequency to headquarters. Using the keyboard, she typed in the emergency code she had hoped never to use. **Blue Eyes White**_**.**_

Maximillion Pegasus' face appeared on the screen almost immediately, his eyes brimming with concern.

"Never wanted to see this code used," he said. "What's wrong, Alexis?"

"Chumley and Syrus, as well as their team, have gone missing on Dark World," she reported.

The look in his eyes got worse. Alexis was not surprised since Chumley was his favourite protégé.

"I keep telling him to take security on his ship," he spoke again.

"So what do we do, Mr. Pegasus?"

"You, my dear, are going to stay and sit tight where you are. Same goes for Jesse boy, Dark Magician Girl, and the other Regula staff. We'll be sending a rescue team in with the new ship."

"You mean?"

"Yes. I think it's time Reliant's sister took its first mission."

Alexis nodded. "Okay. We'll stand by and send updates on the Reliant when we can."

"Very good. Talk to you soon."

"Okay, Mr. Pegasus."

The image of Pegasus faded to black. Alexis switched the controls off. She looked around to watch the rest of her teammates working, then she thought of Chumley and Syrus' danger. Emotion gripped at her throat.

_No, now's not the time to get emotional. Got to be strong_.

Somehow though she felt however strong she could present herself to be, it would not be enough.

After closing off communications with Regula Station, Pegasus leaned back into his chair, thinking on the problem. _What a time for Kaiba boy and Kisara to be on their third honeymoon; this kind of thing needs an aggressor like him_.

"Ugh! No matter."

He tried contacting the next person he could think of. Yugi.

"Hello Yu- oh sorry. Hello Solomon. Pegasus here. Need to talk to Yugi boy. Is he at home?"

His eyelids shut as he got a negative answer. "Tea's in labour. He's already at the hospital. You were just on your way yourself. Okay, I'll get in touch with Joey or-

Solomon interrupted him again. Pegasus's eyes jerked with every unavailability. Joey and Mai had taken their kids on a family holiday to China. Mokuba and Rebecca were taking care of their own kids while babysitting Seto and Kisara's. Tristan and Serenity were in America, hosting a charity fundraiser for blind and deaf children. Duke was- doing what he usually did, Pegasus grumbled.

"Okay, thanks for the heads up, Solomon. I guess I'll have to get someone else."

He hung up the phone and thought on who to call next. He muttered to himself. "Well, there is no way I'm involving the bug and dino freaks or- or bandit whatever. So who-

His eyes lit up and he slapped himself on the forehead. "Max, old boy. You're starting to grow slow."

He picked up the phone again and dialled a number in. On the small screen standing on the desk, the image of Chancellor Sheppard appeared.

"Maximillion Pegasus! It's been a while."

Pegasus smiled, remembering the incident with Jesse testing out the transporter and landing inside the girls' sauna at Academy Island. But the he frowned, also remembering why he had called.

"Sheppard, we have a problem."

Sheppard listened to everything Pegasus said and remembered lit long after the conversation was over. His usually joyous face was taut with concern as he thought about what he'd been asked to do. But it could not be helped, as there was no one to take the task on.

Opening a drawer, he pulled out his D.A. communicator and turned it on. He scrolled down the contact list until he found the name he wanted and pressed his thumb down on it. The call request went out and it was answered.

"Chancellor, what's the matter?" Crowler yawned.

"Sorry to wake you Crowler, but there's an emergency."

"What is it this time?"

"There's been a problem in the Duelling dimensions. A rescue team needs to go there."

"And? I know I designed the rescue ship, but there are people who are actually trained for that sort of thing."

"That's another problem; none of those can be reached. So Mr. Pegasus is asking for you to be in charge of it."

Crowler frowned. "Do I need to assemble the rescue team as well?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

Sighing, Crowler muttered to himself. "They are not going to like this, him especially."

"Wake up everyone in the staff and Jaen and the gang. I'd like them to volunteer rather than feel pressured to sign up for it. I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"Okay," Sheppard nodded.

Crowler was the first one to arrive at Sheppard's office, dressed in usual Obelisk Blue teachers' uniform, and he waited for the others. Bonaparte and Sartyr came in not long after him. Then Ms. Fontaine, who was followed in by Aster and Sartorius. Blair, Bastion and Marcel were next. Chazz and Atticus entered tow minutes later. Then Hassleberry. And finally Zane and Jaden.

_And Yubel_, Crowler mentally noted.

"What's up?" Jaden spoke.

Sheppard stood up from his seat. "Everyone. There's a problem."

"When isn't there?" Chazz groaned.

He was ignored, particularly because they all shared the same sentiment. Sheppard went on.

"There's been an incident in the Duelling dimensions."

At this Jaden, Zane, Atticus and Blair started forward.

"Syrus, is he all right?" Zane exclaimed.

"What about my sister?" Atticus shouted.

"Jesse?" Blair tried to stop herself from crying out.

"What happened?" Jaden growled.

Sheppard raised his hands. "Jesse and Alexis are safe. However Syrus, and Chumley, have vanished on the Dark World expedition. As have the entire team."

"We have been asked," Crowler took over from him, "to assemble a rescue team to go to Dark World to find them. None of you have to volunteer if you don't want to. But we need help."

Jaden stepped forward without hesitation. "I volunteer."

Crowler looked at him with concern. "Are you sure, Jaden, because earlier you said-

"I know what I said. I guess I just can't hold myself to it when friends are in trouble. But, I promise I won't get carried away like I did before."

Zane stepped in beside him. "I'm with this too. First of all, it's my brother in trouble. Second, it's a good idea to have a doctor with a rescue team."

_Third, I'm not letting you out of my sight_, he transmitted to Yubel.

_You're sweet_, she replied.

Bastion came forward. "I assume we will be using K.C.I.I.'s other vessel?" he asked.

Crowler nodded.

"Then it sounds like you need someone who knows how the engine and power systems work. I'm in," Bastion smiled.

"I've been training for this, so I might as well sign up," Hassleberry declared.

"Then you'll need a co-pilot," Blair mentioned. "I'm coming too."

"Are you sure, Blair? Have you had training?" Crowler asked.

"Yep. Took a piloting course at college. Didn't pass with enough marks to qualify for a full pilot, but good enough to be a co-pilot."

"Very well. Anyone else?"

Marcel put up his hand. "Marcel?" Bonaparte said in confusion.

"As the engine chief of a ship should know, he always needs his right hand man there beside him."

"Indeed," Bastion answered.

"I volunteer for this as well," Fontaine said.

"Fonda?" Sartorius looked at her with worry.

"Don't worry, okay," she soothed as she turned to him. "I'm just not about to let those young ones go off on their own again."

"They're adults, you know," he whispered to her.

"Doesn't change a thing. I've stood on the sidelines one too many times."

Sartorius sighed. "All right. But I think it's best I stay here. If I come, I'll be so worried about your safety that I'd only get in the way."

"Probably a good idea."

Aster turned to them. "Do you want me to go with her?"

"No you stay," Fonda cut across him. "Make sure he doesn't do anything silly, like follow me."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I'll be staying," Sartyr announced. "Someone around here needs to keep the other teachers in line without Vellian and Fonda around."

"Oui, I stay as well," Bonaparte agreed.

The attention in the room then turned to the only people who had not yet spoken. Chazz and Atticus.

"Chazz? Atticus?" Jaden spoke.

Both of them looked at Jaden, looking like they did not know what to say. Chazz somehow found it easier to speak up first.

"Look. I want to go, but I can't do that to Jasmine. Not now," he reasoned.

The expression on Jaden's face softened. "That's okay. Stick to your family, Chazz."

"Jaden," Atticus spoke aloud.

Jaden turned his way. "Yeah Atticus."

"I'm- I'm not coming either."

"What?" Jaden exclaimed. "Atticus! Whatever's going on may not involve Alexis right now, but it might."

"H-hear me out, okay? Ever since I came back from the shadows, I tried to be one of you. Always helping friends out. Fighting to keep everyone else safe. Jaden, you're the best of us at that; you've never failed. Lex, Chazz, Syrus, everyone. They've all made a decent stand doing that too. But, every time I try, I never stand a chance. It's always you or Lex saving me, even when I'm the one who's trying to save you first."

"I've never saved anybody, not even my own sister. But you have. You always have."

"Atticus," Jaden said, feeling overwhelmed by what he was hearing.

"And she's always saved you. Not in duelling, that's your arena, but just by talking with you."

"I - I know that," Jaden replied. "It's one reason why I love her."

Atticus smiled. "Finally," he chuckled. "Now how about you tell her that?"

"I'm going to, but now's not the time to talk about that," Jaden answered before turning back to Crowler and Sheppard.

"Well, I guess here's your rescue team, Crowler."

Crowler smiled. "All right then. Rescue team, pack your bags. A plane will be here in two hours to take us to Industrial Illusions. Move."

The plane in fact landed at Academy Island in forty five minutes, but everyone was standing ready to go. All except Fonda, who was taking some time saying goodbye to Sartorius. The two held each other in a warm embrace; both their lips tightly latched onto the other. Soon they parted for air, and shared a silent promise between their eyes. She gave him another kiss before pulling away and joining the others. The rest of the departure was quiet and tense; several nods and waves were passed from both sides of who was going and who were staying. Then the rescue team boarded the plane, which then took off right after routine checks had been done.

The team did things to pass the time the flight took. Crowler reviewed his plans for the next set of classes he had. Hassleberry re-read the piloting guide he had been given for training. Fonda looked out the plane window she was seated next to, looking at the ocean below. Bastion and Marcel calmly slept in their seats. Zane was on the phone to the hospital he worked at, informing the administration that he may take longer getting back and now would be unavailable for emergency surgery; after he had done that he was comforted with the presence of Yubel in his mind. Blair went through her deck, knowing she probably needed it, and replaced the Partner Change card with Pot of Greed. Jaden had his mind focused solely on their destination, on Dark World. Many times he had hoped never to go there again, afraid that it would bring back awful memories. But now that didn't matter. Chumley and Syrus were in trouble and needed help. And he had to go there to help them, especially if the dangers that was harming them could harm Alexis.

In what felt like no time at all to any one of them, the plane arrived at Industrial Illusions.

Pegasus stood on the tarmac as the team came out of the plane by the boarding ramp and greeted each of them in turn, making a point of relearning names in case he had forgotten them. He hadn't.

After ensuring everyone was present, he led them into the main building and brought them into an empty room.

"Now I will remind you," he said after closing the door behind him. "This will not be like the adventures you're used to. This will be no simple run in and duel with cards; you will also have to learn how to manage the ship we are giving you to undertake this mission."

Everyone nodded. He continued. "However, because of the dire situation, we can only give you quick start training. So. Pay. Attention."

An Industrial Illusions employee burst into the room, holding a clipboard in his hands. Pegasus took it and read the sheet of paper attached to it. He nodded to the employee, who then walked out. Again he spoke.

"All right. These are the positions you will serve aboard the ship and be trained for."

"Um, excuse me?" Hassleberry raised his hand.

Pegasus looked at him. "You are exempted from the training, Mr. Hassleberry, your experience is sufficient. As is yours, Bastion. You both are respectively the pilot and chief engineer."

"What about me?" Blair asked. "I can be co-pilot."

"If this was a plane, Ms. Flannigan, then you would be exempted also. You will find the piloting of this ship different. The same goes for Mr. Bonaparte as he is used to the systems of a power generator."

"Oui, I understand," Marcel quipped.

"But after the training you will serve in the positions you volunteered for."

"What about me?" Zane asked.

"You're the same as Blair and Marcel. You need to familiarise yourself with the equipment you will be using aboard the ship."

"Fine."

"Good then," Pegasus answered back. "Now let's see. Fonda Fontaine, communications officer and Second Officer."

"Okay."

"Jaden Yuki, First Officer."

"Right," Jaden replied.

"Doctor Vellian Crowler, Captain."

Crowler remained silent, staring at Pegasus with a frown on his face.

"Something wrong, Crowler?"

"Yes," Crowler spoke. "I refuse the position."

"WHAT?" everyone turned to him.

Pegasus blinked. "I don't understand."

"It's logical, Maximillion. I am not the best person to lead this mission."

"Nonsense," Pegasus argued. "You designed this ship. You know it inside and out."

"Correct, I have better knowledge of the ship. I have the qualifications to lead. What I lack however are the qualities of being a leader. It is my belief that someone else here can fulfill that better than I."

"I nominate Jaden Yuki as captain," he announced.

It was Jaden's turn to blink. "Crowler?"

His old teacher turned toward him. "Jaden, from the beginning, you always proved yourself a great leader. Everyone looks up to you, and you treat them with love and respect in return."

"Not all the time," Jaden cringed with guilt.

"Any mistake you made you either rectified or redeemed, to the point of risking your own life. Today, you stand just as you always have. Look around you."

Jaden did so, circling the room as Crowler continued to speak. "Despite the errors your friends look at you in the way they always have. A person they can rely on, one they can trust to be there for them no matter how bad things get. Even when they thought you let them down, you proved them wrong. They still believe in you, Jaden, and so do I."

"But-

"I know you don't want pressure like this anymore. I know you don't want us to depend on you like you're our only hope. And I'll take the position if you really don't want to, but I want to ask you of this. Jaden, please. One more time?"

Jaden looked around again, seeing that Crowler's feelings were shared by everyone he called a friend. Inside he felt a wave of encouragement from Yubel.

_I believe in you too, Jaden_.

He smiled and faced Pegasus. "I accept."

Pegasus took a pen from his pocket. "Doctor Vellian Crowler, First Officer. Jaden Yuki, Captain," he said as he made the adjustments.

"Anyone else like to switch positions?"

There was no answer. "Good. After your training, you will be presented with uniforms you must wear at all times on the mission. As officers, you will also be given an identity badge proving your rank."

"Now, Captain Yuki and crew, I believe it's time for you to meet your vessel."

Leaving the room, the group followed Pegasus through the halls and corridors until they reached an elevator. The man pressed a button to call the lift to their level. The doors opened upon its arrival and he gestured for them to go inside. Once they were all in, he followed and pressed the button for the level they were going to.

"You need special clearance to go to this level. Authorisation code, please?" a mechanical voice echoed.

"Maximillion Pegasus. The code is Heart's Desire."

"Authorisation approved. Thank you, Mr. Pegasus."

The lift slowly went downwards. Pegasus turned to them.

"If you hear any whistling, that would be the pressure of descent on your sinuses. We are going down very far, so be prepared," he warned.

"Why are we going down so far?" Fonda inquired. "We're not going to be able to take off at this depth."

Bastion replied, "Fonda, this is not a conventional space trip. We are crossing into the Dimensional Void, the unfathomed gap between all the duelling dimensions. From the Void, we can easily reach all the duelling worlds."

"Sounds like space to me," she remarked.

Nobody else spoke a word until the lift came to a stop. The doors opened and Pegasus stepped outside and turned around to face them. He held his palm up to his right.

"Say hello to the K.C.I.I. Enterprise."

Jaden stepped out after him, realising at his first step that the elevator opened up onto a gantry. Then he looked above him. His mouth fell.

"G-guys, you gotta see this."

The others followed him out. All but Crowler also found their mouths dropping. Above them supported by an anti-gravity platform and wrought iron girders was a gargantuan silver streamlined vessel shaped in such a way that a lot of tight-minded people would say weird or strange, or just would not work as a design. But they found it both beautiful and awesome. Jaden especially liked how the saucer, which formed majority of the ship, was fitted on top of the lower section. Behind him Bastion mentioned that the two extensions leading from its back were the engine exhausts.

"What do you think?" Pegasus asked loudly.

For the first in a very long time, Jaden could only grin.

The rest of the night through to the dawn was spent on the training sessions. In what was unusual behaviour for him, at least in his friends' eyes, Jaden did not doze off once whilst reading and listening to his instructors. Bastion swore that his eyes in particular would have popped out when he had seen him wearing the glasses that Crowler had given him earlier. Seeing Bastion there, Jaden confessed that he had always required glasses in order to read.

"And you never wore them because people traditionally define wearing glasses as being uncool," Bastion smartly deduced.

Annoyed, Jaden replied, "Go and tell the others. See if they believe you."

As it turned out they did, because Blair had found out Crowler was preparing to give the glasses to him the morning before. Jaden groaned at being told that, but he was glad when they didn't tease him about it.

Finally at the time the sun rose on a new day aboveground Jaden and the others entered the ship, clad in their red K.C.I.I. uniforms. Bastion and Marcel separated from them first, headed for the engineering section. The group then stayed together, accepting and returning salutes from the various crewmembers, until Zane left to run the medical bay. They reached an elevator, which at Crowler's word, took them up to the bridge. The teacher explained that similar to the elevators for Industrial Illusions building above them the lift responded to verbal commands.

As the lift neared the bridge, Jaden felt the emotional pressure gripping at his throat. Nervously he stroked his thumb and forefinger around the front of his uniform's white collar. Crowler noticed him.

"Steady breaths, Jaden. Steady breaths," he whispered.

Jaden lowered his hand and gulped, letting his lungs continue calmly. By the time the doors opened again, he had the appearance of calm mind and he came out of the lift. One of the lesser flight officers looked up from her controls. She stood at attention.

"Captain on the bridge!" she reported loudly.

The other officers in attendance repeated her actions. Jaden found the strength to smile.

"As you were," he said to them.

From behind him, sure that he was capable of handling things, Crowler, Blair, Hassleberry and Fonda all took their respective stations. Jaden then looked at the back of the captain's chair. _His chair_, he reminded himself. Slowly he moved towards it. He gripped the arm tightly, eyes darting over the seat.

_Once I sit on this, no taking it back. I'll be in command of this. Of all these people who will expect me to protect their lives with the right orders_.

The memory of the misery he experienced after the duel with Brron five years ago pained its way into him. The looks on their faces as he let them down; allowed them to be sacrificed.

_That's not true, Jaden,_ Yubel growled. _How many times do I have to remind you that once you found out what was going on then, you tried to stop it_.

_I Know that, Yubel, and you don't have to_. _I was reminding myself that I'm not invincible_.

_Sorry_.

He smiled. _Don't be so hard on yourself either. We've both redeemed ourselves for it. Now we just have to get the lives we want_.

_Okay_.

_Hey, go be with Zane_. _I'll be fine_.

_You sure_?

_Yeah_.

He felt her presence leave him and he looked back down at the chair. This time, without hesitation, he sat in it, and moved around to get comfortable. The he looked out the view screen, which showed a deep black cavern.

"Ms. Fontaine," he turned to the red-headed teacher. "Patch us through to Launch Command."

"Aye, captain," Fonda saluted spiritfully as she set the frequency into her controls. "You're clear, sir."

Jaden pressed the switch on the control panel beside his arm.

"Launch Command, this is the Enterprise. Are we good to go?"

"Enterprise, this is Launch Command. All external checks of your vessel have been completed. We now await a report from your chief engineer."

"Hold on," he replied, switching from the communication to the engineering section. "Bastion, how are things on your side?"

"It's useless talking to these people, Jaden. They do not understand a word I'm saying. A number of them must be interns."

"What are you talking about?"

"This engineering crew. Most of them have to be about seventeen or eighteen years old!"

"Bastion, do I have to remind you you were a prodigy since before we met at the age of fifteen?"

"Alright. I'll keep it basic. In the meantime, you can tell Launch Command that everything is running at one hundred percent efficiency. And if they need to speak to me directly, I'll tell them it's two hundred percent."

Jaden laughed. "I don't think that will be needed. Thanks Bastion. Report if we have any problems."

"Understood, captain," Bastion answered.

Jaden returned his comm controls back to the Launch Command frequency.

"Launch Command, Chief Engineer Misawa reports all engine and power systems are operating at one hundred percent efficiency."

"Thank you, Enterprise. Begin clearance of the support structure."

Remembering the lessons he had been given, Jaden knew the ship had to clear the support structure at a very low speed.

"Hassleberry. One eighth impulse power."

"Yes sir, captain," Hassleberry exclaimed as he applied the request speed.

Through the floor and the chair, Jaden felt the engines rumble into life. Slowly the Enterprise left the confines of the support structure. Nothing bad happened, which made him sigh with relief.

"Enterprise, stand by for portal opening," the voice from Launch Command said.

Everyone on the bridge looked ahead through the view screen at the dark cavern. A bright blue rip appeared, cutting a vertical line down through the shadows. The line expanded into a large rectangle of swirling blue vortex.

"Enterprise, a brief reminder," Pegasus' voice came over the comm. "When you cross into the Dimensional Void, you will come into the location where our dimension is. From there, you have to make your own way."

"Understood, Mr. Pegasus."

"Good luck," the Industrial Illusions head answered.

"You are cleared for warp speed, Enterprise," the spokesperson from Launch Command stated.

"Thank you," Jaden said to both, then he leaned back into the chair. "Hassleberry. Ahead Warp Five."

"You got it, captain."

Hassleberry and Blair plugged in the settings for warp speed. Blair nodded to the pilot that everything was ready on her side. Hassleberry returned the nod and put pressure on the lever.

"Warp One," he counted as the speed powered up. "Two. Three. Four Five."

He locked the lever in place.

Picking up speed, the Enterprise headed for the portal. Jaden held his breath as the ship went inside. And rocketed.

Everything outside became a blur; the blue swirls turned into a rough wormhole. Jaden looked at it as they sped by; he was reminded of a mountain range he trekked through a couple of years ago. Trudging through heavy rain, navigating carefully over the slippery slopes and jagged edges, making sure to never lose his footing. The with a pang in his heart he remembered why he had taken that trip. It was the day after Pharaoh the cat had passed away.

He closed his eyes, holding back tears. Pharaoh. He had not thought of that silly, funny warm-hearted cat in such a long time that realising he had forgotten about him caused him pain. Memory took him back to that evening at the vet in Brazil. He had held Pharaoh in his arms, Yubel and the spirit of Professor Banner by his side; the vet had just told him there was nothing that could be done. It was old age.

Jaden did not want to know about it. He had fought and struggled through bad weather to get Pharaoh there so he could get better, but being told this, he gushed out tears of denial and begged for the doctor to do something. Pharaoh weakly meowed at him, pawing at his chest. Yubel told him that Pharaoh wanted to go outside and see the night sky, now that the clouds were clearing up. Stifling back the tears, he had taken him outside and sat down on the ground, gently putting Pharaoh down on his lap. The cat gave him a meow of thanks and together they looked up to the stars.

They were there for what to Jaden seemed like hours, enjoying the sight of the sparkling sky, until he felt that Pharaoh had stopped purring. He forced himself to look down. The cat was no longer looking up at the sky, but had his head down on his knee. He scooped Pharaoh up into his arms, hoping he was just sleeping, but there was something that told him that he would still feel him breathing if that was the case.

Jaden cried, hugging Pharaoh close to him.

Pharaoh's death was not the only absence he had to deal with that night. Not long after he had to bury Pharaoh, the spirit of Professor Banner informed him that he would be passing on into the afterlife.

"He was always my closest companion, even when I no longer had a body. I can't think of any kind of life without him in it," was the reason he gave.

Jaden watched as the spirit faded away, never saying a word. His heart was too consumed with grief. After that, he also discovered that aside from Yubel he could not commune with any of his Duel Spirits, not even Winged Kuriboh.

The next morning, he woke up and wanted to do something that he thought could tax his mind so much that he would not be plunged back into grief. Mountain trekking seemed like a good idea. At the time.

He was able to talk with his Duel Spirits again some time after that, but he did not interact with them as freely as he used to. That was about the time he started getting tired of adventures.

Jaden opened his eyes, feeling the engines of the Enterprise slow in their pace to a standby. The vortex was gone from view, replaced by an endless realm of what looked like stars and planets.

"We are in the Dimensional Void, captain," Crowler announced.

"I thought it sounded like space," Fonda muttered under her breath.

Jaden brought a small smile, hearing her. "Hassleberry. Plot the fastest course for Dark World, then increase speed to Warp Seven."

"Aye, captain."

_We're coming guys_, he said to himself_. Stay safe_. _We're on our way_.

"Course set, captain," Hassleberry reported. "Ahead Warp Seven?"

"By all means," Jaden answered.

Hassleberry applied more pressure on the lever, locking it in place at seven. The engines powered up again, and the ship sped off farther into the Void.

**Okay, the rescue mission is underway, but the team remains unaware of the full situation they are heading into. What happens when they do? Guess you're going to have to find out when I put the next chapter up.**

**Please review.**


End file.
